My Redemption
by NiteMareB4XMAS
Summary: Living in New England with his new team, Rin thinks he has finally caught a break in life. However that all changes when he has to head back to Japan for not only a wedding...but for war? And what about Bon? Sequel to My Road to Salvation.
1. Prologue

_**Wow, when I first started writing **__**My Road to Salvation**__**, I didn't think it would get so popular on here! And to be honest I didn't even think about it going as far as for me to write a sequel for it either but since you my awesome readers love it so much, I decided to treat you with one. I'll try not to disappoint any of you! Also thank you very much **__**Scarlett-sama**__** for your wonderful comment, it makes me feel honored to have one from you since you are one of the greatest writers for Blue Exorcist on fanfiction. :D**_

_**Once again, I do not own Blue Exorcist or any of its characters, only the characters I've made up. Also, WARNING: There will be M-rated and gory scenes in this story. That is all. **_

_**~NiteMareB4XMAS**_

This place is huge. _I thought with awe as Mephisto, Shura, Kuro, and I got out of the car that drove us up to the old style home. Being three-stories of brick, the mansion looked intimidating up close in the dark. Suddenly the wind picked up from behind the building carrying the scent of the ocean and sounds of waves softly splashing from nearby. That's when I saw a small trail that split in two; one path led down the cliff the house resided on down to a small private beach. I then noticed two lonesome gravestones at the end of the second path in the woods. _I wonder who those graves belong to…_ I was brought out of my musings though when the front door of the mansion opened before Mephisto could even knock. There at the door was a girl around my age that had shoulder-length Auburn brown hair and tired onyx colored eyes; she was in a pair of black pajama bottoms and an old KISS band shirt that was too big on her. "About damn time, everyone else already got here an hour ago." She huffed in English before letting us in. To say I was surprised was an understatement as I looked all around me; the entire first floor looked like a small private clinic. There was a waiting room and a doctor's office and a room to treat the patients. From where I could see, since the door to the doctor's office was wide open, there were stacks of paper and medical records piled on the desk in there. "It seems that you have been quite busy lately Doctor Galveston." Mephisto said in her native tongue with amusement as the girl led us up the stairs to the second story. _She's the Doctor? Well shit!_ "Ya can say that again! I swear there must be another bug going around or something." She then mumbled something about stupid hospital not doing their jobs before opening the door at the top of the stairs; this time we walked into a cozy kitchen that was decorated in shades of browns, reds, oranges, and yellows; over all it felt very Autumn like. On our left was the kitchen itself, in front of us by the second stair case was the living room with a giant flat screen TV and game systems, while on our right was the dining table that was currently occupied by three other girls around my age. _What, no guys? _I thought as I studied the other three._

_The one on the far left had long, blood red hair that was tied into a pony tail and she had green eyes, she also was a bit pale; she wore black slacks, a purple polo shirt and a black scarf around her neck. She looked absolutely bored out of her mind. The girl next to her though was quite different. She had mocha colored skin, black eyes and short black hair; she was wearing jean shorts, a black tank top, and sandals, she also wore a necklace that had a shiny sea shell as its pendant. The last girl was the palest out of the three. She wore a long sleeve, gray shirt, and a worn out pair of jeans; her short black-brown hair was styled so that her bangs were swept to the right side of her face and she had ruby color eyes. What really stood out about her was the pair of pitch-black goggles that hung around her neck. _What the hell is going on here? Is this my new group? _On the way here Mephisto and Shura explained to me that Mephisto had asked the Vatican to create a special group of teens who were half demons and that he was in charge of it while Shura would train us, but so far I couldn't tell what the other girls in the room were demon-wise. "Now that we are all here, how about we introduce ourselves? I'm Johann Faust V in public but you all may call me Mephisto~" The older demon said with a slight bow as he took off his top hat. "You are zee Principle of zee True Cross Academy." The girl with the goggles said with a German accent mixed with a little of something else. "That I am Miss…?" "Valerica Fleischer; I am half vampire." She answered simply, smiling so that we could see her sharp fangs. "The name's Saccha Nguyen mates and I'm half mermaid and not the wimpy kind either!" The girl with light brown skin said with a wicked grin. "Aren't you full of beans there?" The girl with the red hair laughed at the raven. "My name is Iris Hughes and I'm half succubus." She added with a wink as she revealed her pointy arrow tail and small bat wings. Everyone then looked at the girl in the pajamas. "My name's Delaney Galveston, I'm a solitary witch, not a single drop of human blood in me meaning I'm a full blown demonic being. Welcome to my humble abode." She yawned casually while levitating a mug and a coffee pot; the coffee pot pouring some of the brown liquid into the cup before she grabbed it physically after sending the coffee pot back to the counter. "The name is Shura Kirigakure; I'm going to be trainin' yer sorry asses but most of the time yer on yer own when I'm on missions." The Upper First Class Knight smirked. "And I am Rin Okumura and this is Kuro my familiar." I explained while patting the two-tailed cat that was perched on my shoulder. I then hesitated about telling them of my nature._

"_Well what are ya dude? If we're going to be a team we need to know everything about our comrades." Delaney stated before taking a sip of her coffee. Knowing that she had a point, I let out a sigh as I let my tail unwrap from my torso, the girls eying it with interest. _Please don't be afraid of me._ I pleaded silently before unleashing Kurikara from its sheath, revealing my true form to them as blue flames engulfed me. Since she was the closest, Valerica nearly jumped out of her skin and backed away from my flames as far as possible when they appeared while saying something in German. Iris and Saccha looked at my flames in awe while Delaney nearly choked on her drink. "I'm the Son of Satan, my mother was human." I said softly while putting away my sword, the blue flames instantly disappearing. It was then quiet among us as I looked away in shame. "Well damn, didn't see that coming but I have to admit that was pretty awesome." Delaney said at last with a small chuckle. "Vow, I haf never seen such a blue before." Valerica gasped. "Blimey, that was blinding! I mean awesome!" Said Iris. "Well aren't those flames a beaut!" Saccha said with a cheeky grin. I just looked at them as if they just lost their minds. Here they were, _complementing _my flames and not disgusted or terrified of me at all. "You don't hate me?" I asked with awe. "Because you're one of Satan's kids? Nah, we can't hate you for something you had no control over. We would be a bunch of hypocrites if we did." Delaney smirked. "Now c'mon, I'll show you guys to your rooms and later on I'll show you around town." "Well then I'll be taking my leave, coming Shura?" Mephisto asked while pulling out a key. She only nodded her head before they left via magic door. As Delaney led us up to the third floor, I couldn't help but feel for once in my life that I belong…_

_**Yeah for this story there will be a lot of British and Australian slang and weird spelling when Valerica speaks. Don't worry Bon and them will be in this story too! :D**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Ok my mind has been officially blown. All in one week I have seen **__**The Beach Boys**__**, **__**My Darkest Days**__**, **__**Seether**__**, **__**Bush**__**, and last but not least **__**Nickelback!**__** :DDD Then I saw **__**The Avengers**__** and nearly died from the awesomeness of that movie. XD**_

_**I think my epic levels are currently satisfied and now I present you, my lovely readers, Chapter One of **__**My Redemption**__**. Also for those who didn't know, New England is a region in the northeast corner of the U.S., it isn't a place in the U.K. You do not know how many people have asked if I was British when I tell them I was from there. No offense to the British. **_

_**~NiteMareB4XMAS**_

Five years, five years of living in New England, that's how long I've been away from Japan. Five years since I dropped my act and five years since my brother flattened me verbally and the guy I fell for crushed my heart. For the past five years I have been slowly picking up the shattered pieces of my life and putting it back together. It was a long draining process of riding the rollercoaster that was call "depression". Some days I would be happy and full of energy while other days I seriously got so depressed that I came pretty close to wanting to kill myself. The only thing that held me back was that anyone who killed themselves would go straight to Hell and I did not want to spend time with my real father for all eternity. Thankfully though, the girls have been there for me when I got into those moods and eventually those feelings of depression have softened to the point that I didn't want to harm myself anymore. To be honest I have a lot to thank because of those girls; they each have taught me how to deal with my inner turmoil in their own different ways. I guess it's because each of them has suffered in similar ways like I have.

Iris once told me that her mother use to love her when it was just the two of them but once her mother had gotten married to her step dad everything changed. Her step dad was an exorcist and had two kids from his previous marriage and he _loathed _Iris since she was a half demon. Iris told me that he didn't want her to become an exorcist but allowed both his sons to become exorcists. When her mom wouldn't back her up she went behind their backs and did it anyway and at the age 11, she got her Meister not only in Knight but Dragoon as well while her two step brothers, who had been training longer than her, were still Exwires. Once her parents found out they disowned her, so one of her teachers took her in. Valerica's mother, who was Romanian, was raped by a vampire and she despised her daughter when she was born. Shortly after she was born her mother abandoned her, but she was later found by another Romanian woman who was homeless. So for the first five years of her life, Valerica lived on the streets and stole food and other necessities to survive. One day a German exorcist was on a mission and found her feeding off of a stray dog for blood. At first he was going to kill her until the woman who raised her pleaded with him that she was innocent soul and not to harm her. She then begged him to take her in. After much consideration, the man finally did and took Valerica back to Germany and raised her as an exorcist so by the age of 13 she got her Meister in Dragoon and a year later in Knight.

Saccha's mother was a mermaid, kind of like the ones from _Pirates of the Caribbean _but more deadly; in reality most mermaids live among humans and blend in since they don't have any demonic features to make them stand out. Anyway her mom fell for a surfer and shortly after they got married they had Saccha. Much like both of her parents she loved the sea; however she did not socialize with other kids her age and preferred sea creatures as her friends. She was constantly made fun of by the other kids because of it and usually got into fights with them if she saw them hurt a fish or a crab. When she cut herself one time and accidently summoned Naiads, her mother decided to enroll her to become an exorcist. By the time Saccha was 14 she had a Meister in Tamer and Dragoon. Out of the four, Delaney's past has affected her the most. Her real parents were a psychotic sorceress and a sadistic warlock that would kidnap humans who wondered into their woods and use them for rituals and sacrifices to Satan. It got to the point that the Vatican sent a group of Upper First Class exorcists to take them out. Out of that group was a Wiccan who was a Doctor and her husband that was a Dragoon. When Delaney's real parents were killed, the group spared the new born child and the Wiccan and her husband took Delaney in. So instead of learning dark magic and becoming a mass murder like her real parents, Delaney learned the ways of a Wiccan and later on all sorts of different types of magic which made her a solitary witch. Having a Doctor as a mother, Delaney was quite smarter than most kids so at the age of six she graduated elementary school, at eight middle school, and at ten high school…she also graduated college and got a M.D. certificate at 15. On top of all that, she became an exorcist at age 13 and had a Meister in Doctor and Dragoon. However, her parents died during a mission after her 16th birthday, a year before Mephisto started the group. After her parents' death, she was in charge of the Galveston Clinic that her mother started in their own home for those who either couldn't afford treatment at the local hospital or who didn't trust the local hospital at all. Delaney also was on her own since both of her foster parents were only children and their parents were dead. Thankfully though, in their will they gave Delaney full rights to do what she pleased and she didn't have to pay for the mortgage on the mansion since her dad's parents paid it off when they were alive.

What really intrigues me are their personalities. Iris, being half succubus, can tap into people's emotions and mess with them and she can also sense a person's mood change instantly, however she can be really shy sometimes but can blow a fuse in a matter of seconds depending on certain subjects. Saccha is carefree and always smiling and cracking jokes and is comfortable with herself; she's also not afraid to be bold and often bluntly says what's on her mind. Valerica is a bit cynical most of the time and has a dark sense of humor; she usually prides herself when pissing other people off. Delaney is usually a tough opponent to beat in most situations, especially throwing insults at people. With her sharp tongue and cunning wit, she is almost always prepared with a sarcastic comeback; most of the time though she is calm even in dire situations and seems to always know what to do. One thing they all share in common is that they don't give a damn on what others think about them and that they are prodigies when it comes to exorcism (and in Delaney's case the medical field). Another thing that amuses me is the age range between the five of us. Saccha is the oldest since she just turned 23 last January, Delaney turned 22 in February, Iris 23 in April, while Valerica will turn 22 in October and me 22 at the end of December. Not only do I live in a mansion full of girls but they are all older than me and what's really funny is the fact that Delaney seems like she's the oldest due to fact she's the most collected person in the household. With the five of us (plus Shura when she's around) we make up the Demon Stealth Squad or the DSS. We're pretty much like a group of trained mercenaries that deal with the demons and missions that other exorcists can't handle. We also usually work with the Paladin, Arthur Angel, and his group for most missions; they usually keep the larger group of demons busy while our group sneaks by and takes out their leader. And speaking of the girls…

"FAIR SUCK OF THE SAV! WHAT IS THIS SHIT?"

_Oh boy, it sounds like Saccha is playing __Call of Duty Black Ops__ again. _I thought as my Aussie teammate cursed again while Valerica laughed evilly from the second floor of the Galveston mansion; I just continued to strum my guitar though as Kuro let out a soft mew as he stretched lazily.

"Ven vill you efer learn zat I vill alvays beat you?"

"When I cark it!"

"Face it Saccha, you're snookered."

"Shut it Iris!"

Ahh…how would Delaney put? Oh yeah, "World War III at its finest". _Speaking of Delaney, is she still working down stairs? _I thought before glancing at my alarm clock; it read 11:28 A.M. I then noticed a certain duo getting out of their car and beginning to walk up to the mansion. _Oh shit it's the Tucker boys. _I thought while quickly making my way down to the first story. The Tucker boys, Isaac and Sean, are the sons of Dr. Tucker, one of the best and conniving doctors at the local hospital; Isaac and his brother are always trying to ruin the Galveston Clinic since most of their dad's patients go to Delaney now since she doesn't manipulate them. "Delaney we have trouble!" I said while barging in on one of her checkups: a pregnant woman who was sweating and had a slight flush to her face while her husband held her hand with a nervous look in his eyes. "This better be good Rin, this woman is running a 100.5 fever." The witch doctor said after looking at the thermometer, a warning tone in her calm voice. "It's the Tucker boys and they look pissed." I explained as her onyx eyes harden. "M'am just take these supplements, don't worry they have natural ingredients so the baby will be fine, and they should help bring down your fever. Take them twice a day, one in the morning and one at night before you go to bed, until the bottle is out and come back to me if you are still not feeling well." She stated while handing the couple a small pill bottle, she also handed the woman a type of salve ointment. "Smear that on any sore or swollen areas, it will help ease the tension." "Thank you Dr. Galveston. How much do we owe you?" The husband asked while pulling out his wallet. "$5 for the check up and $10 for the pills; the ointment is on the house." "Only $15? If only the real hospital was that cheap. Thank you again Doctor." The woman said sincerely as Delaney smirked while taking off her gloves. "No prob-" However she was cut off by a loud rapping on the front door. "Galveston you bitch get out 'ere!" A furious Isaac shouted before the sound of someone kicking the door rang out. This had the rest of the girls come down in a heartbeat. "Bloody hell, those twits are here again? What are they on about this time?" Iris growled as the woman's husband opened the door to reveal a pissed off blonde and his younger brother behind him. What was really funny was the guy was 6' 7" and muscular while the two boys were 5'11" and scrawny as fuck.

I watched with amusement as this guy picked both of the boys up by the necks with no problem. "Listen here you little fuckers; you _never _call a respectable woman like Dr. Galveston a bitch or you will get your asses handed to you." He snapped as the two struggled to breathe. "Please put them down Mr. Jacobs, I wouldn't want you to go to jail for manslaughter." Delaney chuckled as the man put the two idiots down. Once their feet touch the ground again, the two Tucker boys scrambled back a few feet away from the tall man. "What's he, your fucking body guard now? Ha! I always knew you were weak Galveston!" Sean mocked as the witch rolled her eyes. "Oh definitely, because I _so_ need a body guard when I totally owed your asses when you tried to break all my windows last time. So tell me boys, do I need to break your faces in again or should I just break your legs for trespassing on my property?" Delaney asked casually, a sinister smile creeping up on her face effectively making the two guys pale. "Y-You're a freak Galveston! Why don't you just drop dead like your folks!" Isaac spit out. Delaney just stared at the ground, her auburn brown hair covering her face. "Don't, let her deal with them." I said softly as I held back Mr. Jacobs who was beyond furious. When the witch looked back up again, her onyx eyes now had a silver gleam to them as a look of barely contain anger shown itself in her eyes. "I'll give you fuckers three seconds to get off my property before I get my .22 rimfire and put a bullet between your eyes…and trust me, I don't miss." She hissed as she whipped out said pistol and clicked the safety off, pointing it directly at them. "You wouldn't! You don't have the guts!" Isaac said haughtily but his brother on the other hand started to back up. Delaney then fired a bullet that whizzed by the older brother's head missing it by a few centimeters. "One.." She growled out. "YOU'RE A CRAZY BITCH!" Isaac shrieked as him and his brother bolted for their car and drove off. Just for good measure, the witch doctor shot both their side mirrors when they about a hundred yards away. Iris and I roared with laughter when we saw the car swerve and nearly missing the mailman's car that was heading our way. Delaney then put the safety back on and shoved her gun back back in her pants pocket and fixed her shirt so that it covered it again.

"Do you even have a license to carry that?" Mr. Jacobs asked with amusement as his wife stared at Delaney with awe. "Yes, had one since I was thirteen sir. My parents wanted me to know how to protect myself." "With shooting skills like that, you should have became a cop! I've never seen someone hit their target from that far before!" The woman gasped as her husband lead her to their car. "Well thanks again Dr. Galveston and if those boys bother you again just call me, my brother is chief of police." "Will do, thanks!" Delaney waved as the Jacobs drove away. That's when Tom, our mailman, pulled up. "I have a letter for a Mr. Rin…Ocumoora?" He said uncertainly as I let out a sigh. "It's Okumura Tom, how many times do I have to tell you this?" I asked with annoyance as he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry pal but you know I'm horrible with names." He then handed me my letter and drove off. "So vat iz it Rin?" Valerica asked as I turned opened the envelope only to see that it was in my home language. "It says,

"Dear Rin,

I was hoping that you can do me and Izumo a huge favor and be the wedding singer for our big day. It's on the 7th of June and you can bring the girls with you, and please try to come a few days early so we can hang out. Please contact me as soon as possible.

Your buddy

Shima, Renzou"

"…Holy shit." Was all I could say. Yeah I knew my two friends were dating and gotten engaged last year but to ask me to be the wedding singer? To say I was shocked was an understatement, I actually was really honored that Shima asked me to sing at his wedding. However, my mood took a turn for the worst when I realized what this meant. If I accepted not only would I have to go back to Japan, but I would probably have to face Ryuji Suguro, the man I fell for and got crushed by. _Shima probably invited Yukio and Shiemi too. _I thought as a wave of dread washed over me. "He haz zat look again." Valerica commented. "That look always stands out like a shag on a rock. C'mon mate, you were just happy a second ago. What's wrong?" Saccha asked while throwing an arm around my shoulders. "Let me guess…it's more than likely that dude you liked is going to be there, actually I wouldn't be surprised if he was the best man. Am I right?" Delaney asked with a knowing look. I just nodded lamely. "I know it's not your cup of tea Rin, but it's Shima and Izumo's wedding. You can't say you won't go because of what happened in the past. You just have to keep moving forward. Just remember we have your back." Iris said trying to assuage me. Did I mention I absolutely love these girls? "You have a point, but I can't guarantee that I will be able to keep my cool for long." I said softly. "Hey, hey, hey! Don't talk like that man, that's just setting yourself up for failure! Like Iris said we got your back, if you break down we'll help to pick you right back up, even if it means we might have to kick some asses." Delaney said with a grin. "Now c'mon, the 7th is next week and I need to make some arrangements if we're going before then." The witch doctor than went inside to go make some phone calls as the others head back in only after giving me a comforting hug. **Rin! Are we really going back to Japan? **Kuro asked as he ran up to me.

"Yeah, I guess so…"

**Can we get some Catnip Wine?**

At this, I couldn't help but laugh. "Sure Kuro."

**And Rin?**

"Yes Kuro?"

**I'll be there if you need me too.**

"Thanks Kuro."


	3. Chapter 2

_Shit, I can't believe that I'm actually doing this. _I thought as pure terror slowly crept up in me as the tram car the girls and I were in got closer to the temple. Strangely though, the fear disappeared when I felt someone touch my shoulder. Pulling out one of my ear buds and pausing my iPod Touch (a Christmas/birthday gift from Delaney from two years ago); I look to see that it was Iris who had her hand on my shoulder. Since she was half succubus, she could sense people's emotions and can manipulate them and she usually just had to touch a person for it to work. "Thanks." I said in Japanese as she nodded her head before going back to reading her book. It's kind of funny how we can understand what the other is saying no matter what language we speak. For instance, if Valerica or I spoke in our native tongues, Delaney, Iris, and Saccha would understand what we were saying as if we spoke English but they themselves could only speak enough of our dialects to just get their points across. I guess that happens in our line of work. Sweeping my eyes around the tram, I realized that we were the only people in here. Saccha was taking pictures of anything she found interesting, Delaney was leaning her head against the glass, staring off into the distance while listening to her own iPod Touch, and Valerica was dozing on and off. To be honest we were all a bit tired because of the time difference since it was 4:00 P.M. here but 2:00 A.M. back home. Home, it's amusing that I now consider the mansion back in the states as my home than my own country; I didn't know if I wanted to feel ashamed of that fact or not. As I looked at the girls again, I decided that I had nothing to be ashamed of if I was happy. Once again though, as the tram started to slow down my heartbeat picked up as fear gripped my heart. **Don't worry Rin! You can do this!** Kuro cheered me on. I only hoped to God that he was right.

~BlueExorcist~

Bon was not happy with life but at least somewhat content. Two years ago he finally achieved his goal of getting a Meister in both Aria and Dragoon and he was now currently a Middle 1st class exorcist. Not only did he become an exorcist but he also rebuilt his temple to its formal glory; it took a lot of blood, sweat, and tears to do it but he didn't complain. Even though he accomplished two of his goals, the fact was that they were only distractions to the horrible depression he has been suffering ever since Rin Okumura, the Son of Satan, walked out of his life. And when his parents found out that he was not only gay but also in love with one of Satan's offspring, they wouldn't talk to him at all. For almost three whole years they would not speak a word to him or even acknowledge him when he came to visit. It was only recently that they began to talk to him again when he nearly died on one of his missions and was in a small coma. _That, and Shima bitched them out for being horrible parents._ He thought with a small chuckle when he remembered his pink haired friend telling him all about it when he woke up. He then remembered how both his parents came in with tears in their eyes and apologized to him over and over again. However, even with his folks finally accepting him for who he is, he couldn't help but hate himself since it reminded him about how all Rin wanted was to be himself and how Bon didn't do anything when Yukio told him off. To this day, Bon could still see clearly in his mind's eye the look in the older Okumura twin's eyes when he looked at the monk one last time; Bon could literately see the half demon's soul falling apart as tears slowly slid down his pale face. If he could go back in time to that day he would have yelled at his younger self to go after Rin instead of just standing there like a dumbass.

The only thing that kept him going these days was the promise he made to himself that if he ever saw Rin again he would try to apologize and try to win him back. For the time being though, he was helping Shima set up the wedding. So when he saw Shima, Izumo, and Paku standing in the courtyard while looking at the entrance doors excitingly, he was beyond confused. "What's going on?" He asked Konekomaru who was also watching the three along with Yukio and Shiemi. "I don't know, Shima said to join him at the courtyard to greet the new guests." He explained while pushing up his glasses. "I heard from some of the monks and exorcists that it was the DSS that was coming; apparently they're good friends with Shima and Izumo." Yukio said with a frown. "The DSS?" Bon gasped as the younger Okumura nodded his head. The DSS or the Demon Stealth Squad was infamous among the exorcist groups around the world. An entire team made out of demons who were trained to take out the worst of the worst and the scary part was that no one knew who its members were, all that they knew was that each member was on the level of Arc Knight, one step below Paladin, except they got a ranking all of their own known as Daemonum Knight **(1)**. "Are they insane?" He nearly yelled as he imagined dangerous looking half demons running rampant on the temple grounds. _Damn it and I just got this place fixed up too!_ That's when the front gates opened to reveal a group of four girls and one guy. _That's the DSS? They look like they're our age! _Bon thought as he studied each of them. There was a girl with shoulder-length auburn brown hair dressed in a black rock t-shirt, worn out jeans, and red and black checkered Vans; a backpack swung over her shoulder. The girl next to her had light brown skin, black hair and eyes, and wore short jean shorts, a white and black striped tank top, and a pair of old sandals. Next to her was a girl with long red hair, dressed in jeans and a purple t-shirt with black stars on it and black boots; she had a long black arrow pointed tail and small bat wings. The last girl had short black hair, wore a long sleeve black shirt and jeans and had a pair of pitch black goggles covering her eyes. What really caught his eye was the only male of the group. He had shoulder-length blue-black hair, and his bangs were parted to the right so it barely covered his sunglasses covered eyes, and had a pitch black fedora perched on his head. The man had a slim figure but Bon could see the subtle muscles in the man's arms. He wore black jeans with a metal chain on the side, a black button up short-sleeved shirt that had the top two buttons undone showing the man's collar bone, and black converses; he also wore a familiar rainbow colored wristband on his left wrist and had his left eyebrow pierced; he also noticed the guy had a really familiar tail. Over all the guy was fucking hot and Bon hated himself even more for it since he was devoted to Rin. Another thing he noticed was that all five of them wore their exorcist pendants as necklaces and were dragging their suitcases behind them.

However, his mouth ran dry when the man took off his sunglass to reveal electric blue eyes, a familiar two-tailed cat poking its head out from behind him. "Rin!" Izumo and Paku cheered before both hugging him to death. "Rin?" Shiemi gasped beside a stunned Yukio. _Dear sweet God. _Was all that Bon could think as he ran his eyes over Rin's new look; not believing this man was the sixteen-year-old teen he fell for. It then hit him that Rin was on the DSS, which meant not only was he more experienced but more deadly to mess with, which also meant that Bon had little chance to get close to him without being slaughtered if the half demon so wished. _Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit._

~BlueExorcist~

"C'mon guys, you just saw me a few weeks ago!" I laughed as I hugged my two friends close to me, relishing the comfort I found with them. "Hey man, I'm glad you came! Hell, I'm glad that you all came!" Shima laughed while giving me a pat on the back. The three of them haven't changed much. Sure they all gotten a little bit taller and the girls now had more of a curve in their waistlines and ahem, some assets were larger, but the three of them were just the same. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." I said with a grin. Yet when I looked over Izumo and Paku's shoulders it fell to a neutral expression. Standing only about ten feet away was my brother, Shiemi, Konekomaru, and…Bon. Again they all looked the same except Shiemi and Konekomaru were taller now and Shiemi's short blonde hair now reached her lower back. And Bon, dear God, even after all these years just looking at him made my heart go erratic. His hair was still brown with that single blond streak through it but instead of it being slicked back it was left down; his bangs rested a few centimeters over his dark brown eyes. Not only did it make him look more sinister but hotter too. _Then there's his body. _I mentally groaned as long suppressed hormones started to stir within me. He had some serious muscle going on as I watched the ones in his arms bulge as he crossed his arms over his chest. Not to mention the only thing the fucker was wearing was a black wife beater, a pair of ripped up jeans and two black wrist bands on each arm. Seriously, fuck my life! That's when Shima's dad, his two brothers and his oldest brother's wife along with a shit load of other monks and exorcists joined us in the courtyard and all of them glaring at me and my team. It also didn't help that Iris wasn't bothering to hide her tail and wings or me with my own tail.

"Who are you and what business do you have here demons?" A bald man demanded as a woman that looked suspiciously similar to Bon stood beside him. _Must be Bon's Parents. _I thought as I made the quick comparison between the three. _His dad reeks of alcohol must be a heavy drinker._ Yeah, hanging out with Delaney has definitely sharpened my observing skills; seriously half the time I feel like a God damn profiler (again probably comes with our job as the DSS). "We are the Demon Stealth Squad and I am DSS Member Okumura, Rin. My comrades are Nguyen, Saccha; Fleischer, Valerica; Hughes, Iris; and Galveston, Delaney. We were invited to the wedding." I stated with a smirk as I threw the invite to Priest Suguro; I didn't miss the strange look of realization he gave me either. "Is this true Shima? Are they really the DSS?" He asked my pink haired friend. When Shima confirmed it the large group of monks and exorcists left us alone, the only ones remaining were Bon and Shima's family. I could tell that none of them were happy that they had five powerful demonic beings on their turf. After the custom introducing Shima's family left, Bon's however pulled him to the side. Even though they were speaking in whispers I could still hear what they were saying with my enhanced hearing.

"So that is Okumura, Rin?"

"Yes mom."

"And he and his brother Yukio are both Sons of Satan?"

"Yes dad."

"He wields Kurikara?"

"Yes dad."

"And he is on our side?"

"For God's sake, yes!"

However, before I could listen to more of their conversation, Shima got my attention. "Hey Rin, since there's not many rooms you're going to be sharing a room with Bon, Konekomaru, Yukio, and I. And don't worry man; I'll make sure they'll leave you alone." He said reassuringly once he saw my panicked expression. "And the girls and I will be across the hall, just knock before you enter." Izumo added. "Yeah don't worry little bro, your sisters will be here for ya." Delaney said in English before patting my back. "Whatever sis." I just rolled my eyes and smiled as Shima led us to our rooms.

~BlueExorcist~

Dinner was somewhat amusing to say the least. The entire time every monk and exorcist would either look at the DSS team with awe, fear, or resentment. However, the team didn't seem to mind at all; actually they were purposely fueling it. Once it was dark outside, Valerica removed her goggles to reveal her ruby colored eyes before sinking her fangs on a piece of beef and drank liquid from a mysterious canteen. Not till Bon smelt the iron sent in the air every time she took a swing did he realize what kind of demon she was. Delaney, who was sitting across from another exorcist who was also a doctor, was levitating objects like the salt or pepper shaker when she needed it all while having a deep one-sided discussion about medicines and cures (since the other guy was awestruck with her levitation abilities). Saccha refused to eat any of the seafood and said, quite loudly, that she won't eat her ocean brethren. Iris was winking seductively at a monk who kept eying her tail and wings while she ate. Rin just caught up with Shima, Paku, and Izumo and refused to look at Bon, Konekomaru, Shiemi, or Yukio. _Hell, he's pretending we're not even here. _He thought dejectedly. It only seemed like the rest of the DSS only noticed them. "Oh, I noticed you have a Greenman Spirit! Is he your familiar or a summoning?" Delaney asked slowly in Japanese when Shiemi failed to respond to her question when it was said in English. "It's a summoning but I treat him like a familiar. His name is Nii-chan." The blonde said softly as she watched her summoning play with her hair. "Oh that's cute! I also have a Greenman Spirit but she's a familiar. She use to be my mom's. Her name is Lily." Delaney said as a Greenman popped out of her backpack; it had a white dress and cap that was made out of white petals and was about the size of her palm. "Neee~!" It chirped in greeting. As the two girls discussed herbs and remedies while their Greenman played with one another, Bon kept gazing longingly at Rin. "Are you goink to zit zere and shtare at him all veek like a schoolz girl?" Valerica asked in English since she could not speak Japanese to save her life. It took Bon a few moments to understand what she just asked him and blushed when he figured out what she was trying to say. "N-No!" He spluttered as she laughed heartily. "You are so koote blusching like zat!" She then sobered up and gave him a serious look. "If you vant him to talk to you agein, you butter mean you are truly sorry ven you apollo-gize to him. He iz like a bruther to me so if you break his heart agein, I vill slit your zroat. Untershtood?" He just nodded his head very fast at the psychotic gleam in those ruby eyes. She then smiled widely to reveal her teeth before going back to eating her dinner. _Shit she is scary! _He thought with a nervous sweat and nearly cried with joy when dinner was done and that they could turn in for the night.

Yet his relief was crushed when Rin walked past him without even a glance in his direction. It only got worse when Rin got out of the bathroom after changing into a pair of mesh shorts and a white wife beater as his pjs, and laid his roll out mattress as far away from him and Yukio as possible. He then put in his ear buds and turned up the volume on his iPod and lay down and went to sleep. "This sucks." Yukio finally said once they were sure Rin was sleeping deeply. "He considers those _girls_ his family now and he hasn't even acknowledged our existence." The younger Okumura spat the word "girls" with disgust as Shima glared at him. "Well you deserve it Yukio. You were the one that constantly blamed him for the death of your dad when he very well knew that fact and hated himself for it." He pointed out harshly as Yukio looked away in shame. "I don't blame Rin for ignoring you guys one bit, I would do the same thing if I was in his position. Just be happy that he actually decided to come. Good night." Shima then lied down and face his back to them. Yukio then turned off the light in the room as he and Konekomaru went to bed. Bon however, couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard he tried. Just knowing that his love was only a few feet away from him and didn't want anything to do with him tore at his heart. _Fuck it, I need to cut. _He thought as he got up and silently went to the bathroom. Making sure that the door was locked, Bon then ripped of the left wrist band he wore to reveal the multiple thin line scars that decorated his wrist. They were so old that he could barely see them anymore unless the light hit it a certain way. The last time he had cut was about three months ago and he was trying to stop but with the way Rin completely blew him off he badly needed to feel the metal bite of a blade against his skin again. Of course he never cut deep enough to hit a vein, he wasn't trying to kill himself he just wanted to feel physical pain from time to time rather than the agonizing emotional and mental pain he was constantly going through.

Taking the pocketknife he always hid on his body just in case he had no other way to defend himself, he slowly and carefully ran the blade across his delicate flesh and let out a sigh of relief as he felt the familiar slow burning pain of his skin being sliced opened and the feeling of warm liquid gently trickling down his arm as his blood bloomed from the cut. He would often imagine all his emotional and mental frustration pouring out with his blood and would feel much better afterwards. So after doing two more cuts, he cleaned up his blade and arm, he then cleaned his cuts and wrapped them up before placing the wrist band back on his wrist. After giving Rin's sleeping form once last glance, Bon finally lied down and fell into a dreamless slumber.

**(1) Daemonum means demon in Latin**


	4. Chapter 3

It was the next day when Bon had just returned from his morning jog when he ran into DSS Member Fleischer. Murmuring a quick apology, he tried to go around her only for him to hear her take a sharp inhale. The next thing he knew, the two-tone haired monk was slammed into the stone wall of the temple before the Daemonum Knight ripped off the wrist band that covered his cuts from the night before; a scowl showing itself on her face. "Vat the hell are you thinkink kutten yourzelf?" She hissed lowly as he paled. He knew it was no use to lie to her, the girl was half vampire after all. He mentally scolded himself for such a careless mistake to forget such an important detail. "It helps me relieve stress." He muttered and if Valerica wasn't currently wearing her goggles he would probably see her glare at his stupidity. "Zat iz no excuze! Iriz told me zat she could feel zee vaves of dee-prezzion coming from you az zoon az ve shtepped foot on your land! Do you zink zat Rin vould like it if he found out about you kutten?" She snapped. "You are looky zat I vill not tell him about it! Now if I smell new blood on you, I von't hess-it-tate to tell Rin!" She then let go of him and started to walk away. "Wait!" He called out as she came to a stop, turning her head to see him. "Why are you helping me?" The half vampire seemed to ponder this for awhile before she answered him. "Beecuz me und zee girlz vant Rin to bee happy. He sctill loves you, but he iz afraid zat he vill get hurt agein. So pleez, prove to him zat he can truzt und love you agein." She then left the speechless monk to dwell on his thoughts. _He still loves me? _He thought as his heart fluttered a bit. That thought continued to stick in his mind throughout most of that morning but Bon was now more focused on winning Rin back. Yet his thoughts came to a halt hours later when he heard the sounds of blades colliding with each other nearby. As a spark of fear emerged within him as he thought about the many horrible scenarios that ran through his mind, he took off like a bat out of Hell towards the sounds of metal hitting metal. When the noises got louder the closer he got to the court yard he picked up speed and ran around the corner, his gun pulled out with the safety off, ready to be fired. What he saw was the last thing he would guess. There, in the middle of the court yard, was Rin defending himself with a sword in each hand as Iris and Valerica went at him with their own swords; Delaney was nearby with a medical kit while Saccha stood beside her watching the mock battle with interest. His jaw nearly hit the floor when he watched the half demon block his teammates' attacks as they came at him at full speed; his body gracefully twisting and turning to block every single swing with ease. That's when Bon noticed two things: one, Rin had no shirt on and his hair was tied back into a small ponytail; and two, that none of the two swords he held was the Kurikara blade.

_Now that I think about it, he wasn't carrying it with him yesterday either…_The monk thought as Shima, his fiancé, Yukio, Shiemi, Paku, and Konekomaru walked onto the scene. "Is that a tattoo on Rin's chest?" Yukio gasped once he caught sight of black ink on his brother's skin. And sure enough there on the older Okumura twin's chest was a black seal tattoo that looked similar to the one a certain red and yellow haired exorcist had. _He learned how to seal his sword within him too? Holy shit! _Bon thought as he realized where Rin kept Kurikara. He had to admit it was smart too since now no one could steal the sword away from the half demon. Suddenly the sound of two swords hitting the ground rang out as Rin disarmed both his teammates and now had his own blades centimeters away from both their throats. "That's game." He said as he put both swords back into their sheathes with a triumphant grin.

"Oh just put a sock in it you jammy bastard!" Iris laughed as she picked up her own sword as Valerica did the same. "Zis iz vhy I like gunz butter. Rin iz too good wiff swordz." The German girl said while rubbing her neck where her teammate nearly slit it. "For once I agree with Valerica." Delaney said with a chuckle. "But it's deadset that you two are both are beauts for keepin' up with him!" Saccha exclaimed. "Damn Rin! And I thought Shura-sensei was scary with a blade!" Shima laughed while high fiving the other. "And I still am!" A voice called out smugly before Rin was in a head lock. "S-Shura! What are you doing here?" Rin laughed when the older exorcist let go of him. "I went to the mansion and saw the note Dee left me so I headed over here." She said as Delaney smirked. "What took you so long? Were you trying to raid my liquor cabinet again?" The witch teased as her and Shura laughed. "Damn straight! It has all the beer you confiscated from me!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Mansion? What mansion?" Yukio demanded as Shura laid a lazy glare at the younger Okumura, a smirk working its way on her face. "Oh? Scaredy cat four-eyes was invited to the wedding too?" This just seemed to piss off the bespectacled half demon. "Answer the damn question Shura! What mansion?" He snapped while getting in her face. "Where have you and Rin been for the past five years? Why the Hell couldn't we track you two down?" "Vhy vould ve tell someone like you zat?" Valerica asked coldly. "BECAUSE HE IS MY BROTHER DAMN IT!" Yukio exploded while pointing at Rin; flickers of blue flame appearing and disappearing on his body as he tried to calm himself back down. " Tch. And you said I couldn't control my flames." Rin muttered with annoyance as he looked at his twin in the eye for the first time in five years; Yukio struggled not to look away in shame from the harsh glare his twin was giving him. _Oh this won't end well. _Was Bon's only thought as he saw Rin's anger slowly building. He then grabbed Yukio by the collar of his shirt.

"Listen here, and listen good. You quit being my brother when you told me to go drop dead. And for calling me a fraud? Ha! You are a fucking hypocrite. You never told me that you could see demons all your life, nor that you went and became an exorcist. You say you did it to get stronger, to protect me. Well guess what dear brother of mine. You are still that little kid who always cried for his Nii-san underneath all of that. And it will never change. So grow the fuck up!"

Rin then sucker punched Yukio square in the jaw; the other's glasses went flying off at the hard impact as its owner hit the ground. "And that's for talking behind my back all those years ago!" He snapped before walking briskly away. "Well you got your wish Yukio, he finally paid attention to your existence." Shima said with a grim smile as the younger twin put his glasses back on, his entire left jaw completely swollen and bruised. Yukio, however, just stared blankly at the direction his brother went.

~BlueExorcist~

The nerve of him! He thinks just because we share the same blood that he has a fucking right to know where I've been all of these years? It had taken all my will power back there not to beat him to a bloody pulp! "Fucking fuck face! I should have kicked him in the nuts while I was at it!" I grumbled to myself as I went to the room I was staying at to grab my iPod. Once I had it, I went back outside and hopped over the stone wall to avoid running into people at the front gate. I then went as deep into the woods as possible so I wouldn't be easily found. After I deemed I was far enough, I plugged my ear buds in and turned up the volume of my music to max to drown out all the annoying thoughts in my head. As _Breaking Benjamin_'s _I Will Not Bow _blasted in my ears, I took out both my swords and began slicing the air around me as I pictured myself fighting against Shura in my mind. At first I took slow tentative steps as the mental image of Shura and I circled one another. _Keep an eye on their feet, you can usually tell what your opponent's next move is once you memorized their foot movement. _Iris's voice instructed me as I continued to circle my imaginary opponent. _Hovever, do not forget to alzo vatch zeir eyez too. Zey vill alzo be lookink for your own veaknezzez and vill try to attack zem. _Valerica's voice reminded me. When the imaginary Shura took the first step forward I knew the fight had finally begun.

~BlueExorcist~

_Where the fuck did he go? _Bon thought after four straight hours of no one seeing the older Okumura twin anywhere. After Rin nearly knocking his brother out, no one bothered to go after him since the half demon needed to blow off some steam. Yet after an entire hour, the monk began to worry where his love went. The first person he asked was the half vampire but she stated not to worry about him. When he couldn't get any more information out of her he decided to ask her other teammates. Saccha only told him that Rin was probably training by himself when Bon found her in her mermaid form swimming at the lake nearby the temple (he also blushed like Hell since he realized only a _very _thin layer of scales acted as a cover for her breasts and Saccha teased him to no end about it). Iris gave him a sympathetic look and said that she didn't know where Rin was. "Sorry that you are having hard lines finding him. Try asking Delaney, she might be able to help you locate Rin. And Suguro-san? Be careful, I can sense he is in a terrible mood." She warned. Bon only nodded his head before taking his leave to find the witch doctor. He shortly found her reading out in the garden while Shiemi studied the flowers while Nii-chan and Lily played together with other Greenman Spirits. "He's about a mile and a half west from here in the woods training." She said before he could even open his mouth, her eyes never straying from her book. "How-?" "Valerica told me that you were searching for him and while you talked with Iris and Saccha, I used a scrying stone to locate him." She explained, her lips twitching into a smirk. "Thanks." He said before going in the desired direction. The sun was almost done setting when the two-tone haired monk found Rin on the forest floor sound asleep; his two swords and his iPod were a foot away. _Damn he tore this place up. _He thought with awe as he saw the multiple slice marks on the ground and a few trees that were completely cut cleanly in half. _Why does he look miserable even in his sleep? _Was his worried thought as he gazed at the half demon's face; even though it seemed relaxed, Bon could still see the subtle frown and stress lines that covered his forehead. "Idiot, you'll get wrinkles if you continue to look like that." The monk murmured softly, gently pushing sweat drenched bangs to the side before smoothing out the lines tenderly with his fingers.

Suddenly Bon found himself flat on his back, the other's exorcist pendant to his throat as a defensive and alert Rin straddled his waist. Once he saw who awoke him, Rin took the pendant away from Bon's throat. "Oh it's _you._" He snarled before getting off of the monk. "Don't you know it's not wise to sneak up on a demon, especially one like me?" Bon frowned at the bitterness that laced his love's voice. "What are you implying? That you're dangerous? Rin, just because you're half demon and the Son of Satan, doesn't mean that you will harm anyone." His frown just deepened as Rin bark out a laugh. "Bull-fucking-shit! I was just two seconds from slicing your God damn throat and you say I'm not dangerous? Whatever Suguro." The half demon said with a huff before picking up his belongings. As he started to leave Bon grabbed him by the wrist making Rin throw a glare at him, Bon just matched his glare though. "Since when the fuck did you call me by last name? You have never called me Suguro before!" "Since when did you give a fuck? You always got pissed at me when I called you by your nickname so why do you care now?" Rin growled while yanking his hand from Bon's grasp, yet before he could take two steps the monk turned him around and pinned him to a tree with his own body. "Would you stop trying to blow me off? I'm trying to apologize to you!" Bon snapped as Rin rolled his eyes. "Yeah because pinning me to a tree against my will and yelling in my face is such a great apology." He said sarcastically. By this point Bon was getting sick and tired of Rin's 'fuck-you' attitude so before the half demon could say anymore Bon pressed his lips to Rin's to shut him up. Bon nearly let out a moan when he felt an electric current run through his body after finally kissing Rin after so many years, yet he didn't miss the fact of his love going completely rigid from shock so he stopped the kiss before Rin would do something drastic (like trying to slice him in half). "To answer your question, I started to care after you stopped calling me by my first name." He whispered in his ear before backing away.

"If I stepped over a boundary with that, I'm not sorry. What I am sorry for is that I did nothing when you needed me the most and I know a simple apology will not mend the broken trust you have with me, but please, at least let me try to repair our friendship. And if, no _when_ I do that, I would like to know if you want to try to further our friendship into something more."

"And if you don't repair our friendship? What then?"

At this, Bon hesitated. He then let out a sigh. "And if I don't, I will leave you alone and never bother you again." This was it, he was at mercy of Rin's choice; it was a make-it-or-break-it for the monk. "I don't know Suguro, when you just stood there after my own flesh-and-blood crushed me it tore my heart to shreds. It took nearly half a decade to put myself somewhat back together again and I don't know if I can handle something like that again." Rin said softly as he hugged himself as though to protect himself from further pain. "Just…just give me some time to think about it." _Not the answer I was looking for but it'll do._ The monk thought with a sad smile. "Take your time, until then you'll know where to find me." As the monk left the half demon there, he could have sworn he saw a small spark of hope in those deep blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

_**So I am pretty sure that I failed my AP United States History exam since it was hard as all hell even when I studied for the damn thing. Other than that, I saw Tim Burton's Dark Shadows and that was amazing. Since I took the exam I should have more time to work on my story since 75% of my homework came from that class. And I'm pretty sure I have a music addiction problem since I've been craving music lately (if that's even possible).Oh well. XD **_

_**~NiteMareB4XMAS**_

That was the last thing I would have guess that Bon would do. For him to outright kiss me, well I didn't know what to think. At first I was shocked that he had the audacity to do such a thing and that shock quickly turned to anger; but when I felt the bliss of his lips on mine again, it melted away into longing and passion, yet when I realized that I almost returned the kiss, my body froze up on me as pure terror seized my heart. All of these emotions had swept through me in mere seconds when it felt like hours and when Bon stopped kissing me, half of me wanted to deck him like I did to Yukio while the other half badly wanted to kiss those lips again. Then when he asked if he could try to mend our friendship, I wanted to cry at the begging look he gave me, and when he asked if he was able to fix our friendship he wanted to know if we could take it further. To be honest I wanted say yes right then but then I remembered all the nights I sat in my room at the mansion, unable to sleep while being plagued by my emotions and depressing thoughts until I would cry out my frustrations until I passed out. I was so conflicted that in the end I told him to let me think about it. And when I got back to the temple I was greeted by my teammates, along with Izumo and Paku, who had shit eating grins. The reason behind that? They watched the entire ordeal from Delaney's scrying stone, so I wasn't surprised when Izumo and Paku bombed me with questions on what I was going to do. Thankfully though, Delaney told them to leave me be. Nonetheless, the witch doctor confronted me in the court yard on my way to dinner after I took a quick shower. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it but how are you feeling, well since, you know?" She asked concern evident in her onyx colored eyes. I couldn't help but smile a little. Even though Delaney usually doesn't try to get involve with other people's business, I knew that she really was worried about me. "Truthfully? I'm fucking terrified." I confessed as we both sat down on the stone steps. "I really, _really_ want to trust him and to be able to love him again…but-""But you don't want to go through the pain of heartbreak again." She finished for me; I just nodded as I hugged my legs close o my chest, my chin resting on top of my knees. "I'm worried that if I let him back in that I'll end up breaking completely. I'm already broken enough as it is." Silence then remained between us as we listened to the sounds of night life. I then broke it with a simple question:

"Delaney, how do you do it?" At this, she gave me a confused look. "Do what?" She asked with slight amusement from my random inquiry. "Not being afraid of anything, just staying calm in general. It's like you have the patience of a saint!" The auburn brunette roared with laughter to the point that she had tears in her eyes. "Patience of a saint? I don't think that's the right way to describe it for people like us Rin." She said as her laughter calmed down to giggles. She then took a deep breath and reclaimed her composure, yet she still had a small humorous smile. "Whoever told you I wasn't afraid of anything is definitely wrong on their part." "Pshh. This coming from the girl who took on seven Wendigo demons**(1) **by herself with only a few holy bullets left." I teased as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah like those bullets did any help. It only killed the fuckers if it hit them straight in between their eyes. It was just easier to set those idiots on fire." She chuckled at the memory. "But the point is that you weren't afraid of taking them on." I pointed out as she smirked bitterly. "That's because I'm not afraid of death Rin, I'm afraid of watching those I care for die before my eyes, I'm afraid that I'm going to outlive all of you." She admitted.

"Sure, you, Valerica, Saccha, and Iris will live longer than the normal human being since you are all half demons, but me? I'm considered a full demon and they can live on for centuries, even millennia. Before you guys came along, I was on my own. The only two people I cared for died and it hurt me deeply, but when I got to know you and the rest of the girls I started to feel like I wasn't alone anymore; you guys became my new family. If you guys were to disappear from my life, I would be devastated. That's the only thing I really fear, is to be all alone again."

_Wow, I had no idea Delaney felt that way, but it makes perfect sense._ I thought as tears started to form at the corners of my eyes. "Oh Delaney." I murmured as I pulled her into a hug, effectively surprising her. "Is that why every time we try to set you up with someone you back away?" I asked with a soft chuckle as she grinned weakly. "That and you guys have no idea what I look for in a guy." We both laughed at this. "Now c'mon, let's get some dinner before the food's all gone." She said as we helped each other back up. "And Rin?" She asked as I made a noise of acknowledgement. "I know this is your choice but, I think you should try to give Suguro a second chance. It's not every day that you come across the love of your life…I know I'm still looking for mine." She said with a weary smile before leaving me to my thoughts once more.

~BlueExorcist~

_This sucks. _Was Bon's only thought as he had to sit there and watch Rin have the four demonic girls pile on him so that the entire group of exorcists (plus Paku) could fit in the tram car apartment that headed into the heart of Kyoto. Iris was clinging onto the older Okumura twin's arm so that she wouldn't fall out of the seat, Saccha and Valerica were practically sitting on his lap while snuggling up to him, and Delaney was squished between her male teammate and the window and was leaning her head on Rin's shoulder so her face wouldn't be pressed against the glass; the Son of Satan himself was beyond embarrassed as other passengers (mostly guys) stared at him with either awe or envy. "Man, how does that guy get four hot babes on him?" A teenager complained to his friend as Rin's face turned brick red as the four girls burst into a fit of giggles. "You do know that he only sees them as sisters right?" Izumo stated once she saw the monk glaring at the four. "Yes but it doesn't mean I like it." He grumbled before turning his attention to the scenery out the window. The only reason that the exorcist gang was going to Kyoto was that Rin and the girls need outfits for the wedding and that none of the DSS have been to Kyoto before. So in the end, Shima and Izumo suggested that all of them should spend the day there. The first stop for the group was the Shinkyogoku Shopping Arcade. "Holy dooley! Look at this place!" Saccha gasping at all the shops. "I don't know about you chaps but I'm going to gander a bit." Iris said before heading into one of knives and swords shops, her half vampire teammate right behind her. "Well if we find out if someone was stabbed at least we will know who did it." Rin commented as Delaney and Saccha laughed. "No shit! Hey Moriyama-san, let's check out the herbs shop!" Delaney suggested as Shiemi's eyes lit up. "Sure! Let's go Yuki-chan!" The blonde tamer cheered while dragging a blushing Yukio with her. Shura and Saccha left to go into a clothing boutique that caught their eye, while Shima, Izumo, Paku, and Konekomaru went to a café. That just left Bon and Rin. _Well this isn't awkward at all. _The monk thought sarcastically as the half demon fidgeted a bit.

"I thought it over-"

"What do you want to d-"

They both stopped when they realized that they were both speaking at the same time, a light pink flush staining their cheeks. "You go first." Bon said with a small encouraging smile, Rin though directed his eyes to the ground to avoid looking at the monk as he fidgeted some more. "I-I thought it over, your proposal." He stuttered. "And…?" The monk asked, his heart starting to race. It felt like it came to a sudden halt when tormented, electric blue eyes met his, a weak smile on the half demon's face. "I…I decided to give you a chance, to fix our friendship I mean. I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship y-" He was cut off though when Bon gave him a hug. "Suguro-" "Thank you, thank you for at least giving me a chance. I promise I will make it up to you." The monk said, a huge smile on his face. He then blushed once he realized he just squished he guy with a hug. "S-Sorry! I just was so happy and-" However he stopped when the half demon put a finger to his lips to silence him, amusement sparkling in those blue orbs. "It's fine, now how about you show me around before the others have to drag me to get a tux?" He suggested with his signature smirk that sent shivers down the monk's spine. "S-Sure!"

~BlueExorcist~

I have to admit that I missed making Bon flustered quite a lot; it was fun to see him stuttering and blushing like an awkward teenager again. As he would show me the different kinds of shops, he would stutter a bit when I would focus on him talking, and would lightly blush when I smiled at him. While window shopping, we would talk about missions we've been on and how some of them are just ridiculous. He would tell me funny stories of missions gone wrong and had me in tears when he told me Yukio got so frustrated one time trying to kill a small dragonfly demon that he nearly shot his foot off when it landed on his boot. I would tell him in return the stories of some of the stupid things the girls and I have done when we weren't on missions, like the time Delaney caught Saccha, Iris, Valerica, and I dancing in our pjs while we made breakfast as we sang _Don't Trust Me _by _3OH!3_. "No way! Really?" He asked with a chuckle as I grinned. "Yeah and she caught it all on film. It was so embarrassing! But we got her back by filming her when she was singing along with her stereo as _My Darkest Day_'s _Porn Star Dancing _was playing. She wanted to kill us." I snickered as Bon shook his head in amusement. "Yeah, but unlike you idiots, I hid the camera that had your little dance-off while Saccha left the one you filmed me with in plain sight so I could delete it." Delaney's voice laughed behind us as her, Shiemi, and Yukio caught up. "Don't remind me." Saccha groaned as Shura laughed. "Are you talkink about Zaccha's screw up agein?" Valerica said as her and Iris joined us. Delaney just nodded her head as all of us laughed. "There you guys are! We've been trying to find you!" Said Shima when he spotted us. "Izumo found a shop where you can get your outfits for the wedding!" I just groaned at this. "I hate tuxes, I swear they're evil!" "Oh suck it up and stop being stroppy! You are wearing a bloody tux or I will force you into a dress!" Iris growled while shoving me in the direction of the shop. A half hour later of my British teammate and I bickering on what colored tux I was going to wear, Delaney pushed me into the dressing room stall before handing me a tux she picked out herself. "I swear you're a bunch of retards." I heard her mumble outside the stall. "Yeah but we're your retards!" I teased as I tried on my outfit and I had to admit that it wasn't bad at all. It consisted of a pair of black slacks, a long sleeved, dark blue, button up dress shirt, a black vest and a silver tie. I then pulled my hair back into a small ponytail before fixing my bangs. _Wow, Delaney has good taste! _I thought with awe as I stared at my reflection.

"Are you having difficulty in there or something?" Delaney laughed as I grinned to myself before opening the stall door. "Daaaaaamn kid, you clean up nice!" She whistled as I blushed. "Let's show the others what you look like!" "Wait, what?" I squeaked before she dragged me back to the main store where everyone else was waiting. "Whoa man, you look good!" Shima gasped once he saw me. Izumo and the rest of the girls wolf whistled teasingly making me flustered. "I don't look that good!" I said while fidgeting with embarrassment. "I think someone thinks otherwise." Delaney whispered in my ear while subtly nodding to Bon. Casting a nervous glance towards the monk, my face instantly caught on fire from the look he was giving me. He had a dark red blush on his cheeks but that smoldering look in his eyes! It looked like he wanted to _devour _me! "Looks like he's about to crack a fat there. If I were you mate, I would go and get changed if you want to remain a virgin." Saccha snickered as I grew a bit dizzy from all the blood rushing to my face before running back to the changing room. What really killed me though was when I heard Paku ask what 'crack a fat' means before I heard a bunch of giggles.

_Dear God my friends are perverts._

_**If you want to know, "Crack a fat" is an Australian slang for getting an erection. XDDDDDDDDDDD**_

**A Wendigo demon, is a cannibalistic spirit into which humans can transform. They have superhuman strength and speed and can't be killed with normal guns or knives and the most common way to kill them is to burn them to death. **


	6. Chapter 5

This week has been interesting to say the least. Ever since I gave Bon a second chance he's been slowly gaining my trust back while my brother kept trying to get on my good side but kept failing. So far he has been trying to speak to me privately but with my teammates around he's had very little success. Also I started speaking to Konekomaru and Shiemi again, who the former apologized for avoiding coming in contact with me in the past and to my surprise, shook my hand before giving me a hug (an awkward one at that but it was the thought that counts). And Shiemi, well she broke down into tears when I finally spoke to her and apologized to me over and over again; and honestly, I could never stay mad at her and had already forgiven her a long time ago. Anyway the week flew by and before we all knew it, it was the day of the wedding. "Getting cold feet there Shima?" I teased as I watched my pink haired friend pace back and forth, a nervous sweat building on his brow. "No, it's not that, I'm just worried that I won't be the greatest husband for her man. What if we fall out of love after a few years? What if I'm not a great dad if we ever have kids? What if…one of us dies during a mission?" He asked weakly as a look of anguish crossed his eyes at the very thought. "Renzou Shima, you have been dating the love of your life for a little over five years and I'm pretty sure Izumo loves you too, otherwise she would have kicked your ass a long time ago. And if you have kids, I'm sure you will be the greatest dad ever. And as long as you both live, I'm sure you will protect one another during missions." I said seriously while looking him in the eye. He seemed to have calmed down a bit from my pep talk too. "Now c'mon, we don't want to keep the future Mrs. Izumo Shima waiting." I said with a smirk as I pushed him out the room to the main hall where the ceremony was being held. "Is he better now?" Bon whispered to me while nodding to the groom. I nodded my head and blushed when the monk gave me a thankful smile. Inwardly though, I was smirking as I watched the blonde streaked man try not to eye me with hunger. "W-Wow, the girls look nice." I heard Konekomaru say beside me as Paku and Shiemi came out in identical lavender dress while my teammates were right behind them and took their seats. Shura was wearing a low cut, skin tight red dress; Iris was wearing a royal purple dress that came down to her knees; Saccha wore a ocean blue dress with flower designs at the bottom of it; Valerica was wearing a long sleeved, black dress and instead of wearing her custom goggles she wore a pair of normal sunglasses; and Delaney wore a simple green dress that had a black sash tied into a bow around her waist.

When the wedding march began to play, I almost let out a gasp of awe when Izumo came out while being accompanied by Shima's dad **(1)**. Her long purple hair was let down and curled delicately and she had light pink eye shadow to bring out the red in her reddish-brown eyes. Her dress was the purest of whites and it hugged her curves just right. From where I stood, I could see the tears of happiness about to spill over from her eyes as a brilliant smile lit up her face. As Shima's dad handed her off to his son, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and thanked him before he took his seat. As Priest Suguro began to read them their vows, I couldn't help but envy the look of unconditional love that Shima and Izumo gave each other. Bon must of saw that because the next thing I knew he gave my hand a light squeeze, before giving me a heartbreaking smile that had me look away in shame. _I want to let him in and love him again, but…_ I couldn't, I was too terrified of the consequences if it went wrong; I wouldn't be able to keep myself together if my already fragile mind broke once more. So with a ping of regret, I tore my hand out of his, my eyes focusing on the bride and groom instead of the agonized look in Bon's eyes.

"Do you Renzou Shima take Izumo Kamiki to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do." The pink haired monk smiled while placing a golden band on Izumo's hand.

"And do you Izumo Kamiki take Renzou Shima to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I-I do." She cried softly as a beautiful smile appeared on her face as she placed a matching golden band on Shima's hand.

"Then by the power rested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

Cheers and applauds went off around the room as Shima and Izumo sealed the deal with a loving kiss. Now it was time for me to play for the newlyweds; and thankfully Saccha, Valerica, and Iris knew how to play instruments because I really didn't want to be alone up there with a bunch of monks and exorcists watching me as I play. Iris was good with drums thanks to her foster dad Bryan Hughes, Saccha played all sorts of instruments growing up when she wasn't in the water because of her folks, and Valerica was amazing at playing the violin and other string instruments. Delaney didn't particularly play but she could sing well when she wanted to. "Ready dude?" The New England witch asked while handing me my Fender guitar. "Ready as I ever will be."

~BlueExorcist~

_It should be illegal how good he looks. _Bon thought as he watched Rin and his team set up to play. The black pants the half demon wore wrapped around his hips like a second skin, the dark blue shirt brought out the color of his eyes and made them shine; and the way his hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail made him look older but how he kept his bangs slightly covering the right side of his face gave him a mysterious look. "Well I never thought I would be singing at my friends' wedding." Rin said jokingly as some of the crowd laughed. "Anyway, I would like to say before I start that I am honored to play for you guys. Here we go!" As Iris and Rin played the opening intro, Shima and Izumo started to slow dance as they held each other close with fond gazes.

_**~I'm staring out into the night,**_

_**Trying to hide the pain**_

_**I'm going to the place where love**_

_**And feeling good don't ever cost a thing**_

_**And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain**_

_**Well I'm going home**_

_**Back to the place where I belong,**_

_**And where your love has always been enough for me**_** (2)**

_Is it just me or did his voice become sinfully deeper? _Bon thought as Rin's dark smooth voice rang in his ears, sending shivers down his spine. And most of the night continued to be like this until Rin and his team called it quits and Delaney took over playing DJ with her laptop and speakers. "Anyone who wants to request a song, come right up and I'll play it!" The witch doctor called out as people began to line up. "It seems like those two are off in their own little world." Rin commented as he sat down besides Bon, an amused look thrown at Shima and Izumo as they fed each other cake. "No kidding." Bon chuckled. However, both of them weren't really paying attention to their friends, they were both imaging being in their place instead. "Thoze two are pathetic." Valerica said as her, Iris, Delaney, and Saccha watched their teammate and the blonde streaked monk from across the room. "They both need to quit fannying around and get back together again." Iris huffed before an evil twinkle in her eye. "Maybe if I just give their emotions the right push…" "Oh no you don't you drongo! Remember the last time you tried that to Rin? He nearly set your arse on fire!" Saccha snapped as Delaney sighed. "Do you have an idea Deelanee?" Valerica asked the witch as a wicked smile sketched itself onto her lips. "Oh yeah…"

~BlueExorcist~

"Attention everyone, this is the last song of the night, so if you haven't danced with a loved one yet I suggest you do it now!" Delaney announced on the microphone; I frowned when she gave a pointed look at Bon and I. _What is she up too…?_ I thought as I narrowed my blue eyes at her but her onyx ones kept a level stare at mine; her lips moving silently as if she were chanting. _Oh shit._ Suddenly I felt something take over me as my body moved on its own. "W-What the?" Bon gasped beside me as he also lost control of his body movements. He then grabbed my hand as the two of us headed to the dance floor. "R-Rin, I swear I'm not doing this!" The monk stuttered as his arms wrapped around my waist; a dark red blush creeping onto his cheeks. "I know Suguro, it's Delaney's doing." I said calmly but on the inside I was furious. I then blushed as my arms acted on their own and wrapped around Bon's neck as the music started. Even though the monk in front had no control of his body, I could still feel his body tense a bit. "What's wrong? Well other than being forced to dance with me of course." I asked as he let out a breathy chuckle. "This song, it describes pretty much how I feel." I didn't recognize the song off the bat as the intro music continued to play so I was confused. "Feel about what?" I asked but my question was answered by the first couple lines from the song that played:

_**~I'm not a perfect person**_

_**There's many things I wish I didn't do**_

_**But I continue learning**_

_**I never meant to do those things to you**_

_**And so I have to say before I go**_

_**That I just want you to know**_

_**I've found a reason for me**_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_**And the reason is you~**_

It then hit me that it was _Hoobastank_'s _The Reason _that was playing as Bon's blush covered his whole face as our bodies slow danced to the song. My own face began to burn as I understood the meaning of not only the song but why the man in front of me said it describes how he feels.

_**~I'm sorry that I hurt you**_

_**It's something I must live with every day**_

_**And all the pain I put you through**_

_**I wish that I could take it all away**_

_**And be the one who catches all your tears**_

_**That's why I need you to hear**_

_**I've found a reason for me**_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_**And the reason is you! (x4)~**_

"It's true; every single word of this song is true. I am sorry that I put you through so much pain. The soul-crushing look you gave me before you left has haunted me every day since then. Rin…I am so sorry." He confessed as my heart gave a painful lurch at the grief-stricken look in his warm brown eyes. "Suguro…" I gasped softly as tears threaten to spill from my eyes. It didn't even register in either of our minds that we had control of own bodies again as Bon wiped the moisture away with the pad of his thumb; we were just too caught up in the moment.

_**~I'm not a perfect person**_

_**I never meant to do those things to you**_

_**And so I have to say before I go**_

_**That I just want you to know!**_

_**I've found a reason for me**_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_**And the reason is you**_

_**I've found a reason to show**_

_**A side of me you didn't know**_

_**A reason for all that I do**_

_**And the reason is you~**_

As the song came to a close, Bon cupped my cheek with his hand and whispered a small apology before kissing me ever so softly. It was so sweet and full of love that it brought back the tears in my eyes as my heart seemed to soar; and as I kissed him back, I finally felt whole again. After we stopped, he wiped my tears away with a concern look. "Did I go too far?" He asked with a bit of panic but calmed down when I pecked him on the nose. "No…I'm just really happy." I then buried my face into his chest as he continued to hold me close. That's when I heard a bunch of "awwws" before the sound of a camera went off. "That's fucking adorable." Delaney said with the biggest shit-eating grin on her face as I narrowed my eyes at her; especially once I saw the video camera in her hands. Next to her was Shima holding a camera with a cheeky smile as Izumo giggled happily. "You are goink to give me a copy of zat right?" Valerica asked while pointing at the picture on his camera. I just hid my burning face in Bon's chest as everyone laughed. I couldn't help but smile though when I felt the slight rumble from the monk's chest as he chuckled. However, my happiness was short lived when all Hell broke out.

_**I'm going to be mean and leave you guys with a cliff hanger muhahahhahaha! XDD **_

**(1**) **I don't really know much about Izumo's family so I didn't mention them and that's why Shima's dad was handing her off instead of her own father.**

**(2) _Home _by _Daughtry_**


	7. Chapter 6

It was pure chaos; swarms of lower level demons came flowing from the forest around the temple and started to tear down the stone walls and anything else in their path. Screams from the guests rang out through the night as some were attacked while others ran for safety, yet all that I could mutter were curses as Delaney and I stood side-by-side as I shot my flames into the large mass of demons while my teammate threw all sorts of spells at them. While we did this, Bon and Konekomaru were chanting as Saccha summoned her Naiads to aid those who were being assaulted by the demons, while Iris and Valerica went inside to grab all our weapons. "Yukio, Shiemi, Izumo, and Shima! Get these people to safety! Shura, block them!" Delaney yelled over her shoulder before tossing a key to my brother. "What about you guys?" He yelled as he shot down some demons (I swear he even sleeps with his guns, he always has them!) as Shima knocked demons back with his staff. "Don't vorry about uz, we can handle theze veaklinz!" Valerica replied as her and Iris tossed Delaney, Saccha, and I our weapons. Once I caught the two blades, I was off slicing and dicing through goblins, ghouls, and all sorts of Low Level demons as my four teammates protected the two chanting monks. "Sweet fanny adams! Where the bloody hell are these buggers coming from?" Iris growled as she ran out of bullets and switched to her scythe sword. "I don't know mate but I'm Godsmacked that none of us sensed these dills coming!" Saccha threw in while blowing the head off a Ghoul with her gun. "Saccha's got a point! How the fuck did none of us see these guys coming? Something's definitely up!" Delaney commented as she reloaded before firing off another round of holy bullets. "That's because you're right witch!" A deep voice laughed as all of the demons stopped attacking and instantly retreated. "Who said that?" I yelled as the five of us crowded around the two monks as we searched all directions for the mysterious intruder. "I did Master Rin!" Whipping my head to the side, I saw a man standing on the roof of the temple, sadistic amusement in his yellow cat-like eyes. He was a 6' 5", bald, muscular man dressed in warrior clothing, a small gold crown resting upon his head. Like most demons, he had sharp pointed ears and a black fur-covered tail, but what really stood out was the webbing between his fingers and toes. "Fuck, I knew who he is. He's Baal **(1)**, one of the ruling kings of Hell or what you guys call Gehenna." Delaney hissed as the demon king clapped. "Wow, you know your stuff witchy! I'm impressed!" He drawled before hopping down to the ground; all of us bracing ourselves in case he would attack. "Tsk, tsk! Is that how you treat a guest?" He mocked pouted. "What is it that you want demon?" Bon snapped as golden eyes flickered to his direction.

"Oooooh~! So you're the one that Master Rin has fallen for! Have you told him that you cut your wrists yet~?" Baal said with a cruel smile as Bon paled; all the blood in my body went cold as the words "cut" and "wrists" rang throughout my mind. However, I decided to worry about it later as Baal took a step closer towards Bon. "I-I asked what you want here demon!"The monk stuttered while trying to regain his composure. The demonic king's grin just grew. "And you're a feisty one too! Well if you must know, I am here to kill your love and his brother for ruining Lord Satan and Lady Yuri's plans of combining Gehenna and Assiah together." "Yuri? As in my real mother?" I asked slowly with disbelief. I knew my mom wanted to have humans and demons living in harmony but to actually support Satan with his crazy way of doing it? It's official, I have the worst biological parents ever. "Yes, the Lady might have said that she didn't care that Lord Satan didn't accomplish their goal but I do." "That was six years ago mate, why are you deciding to get even now?" Saccha raised the question that was on everybody's mind. Goosebumps rose on my skin as Baal let out a hollow chuckle that sounded anything but pleasant for us. "If I had attacked the twin Sons of Satan back then, it would have been too easy to slaughter them. So I waited patiently for both of them to grow stronger so that if we fought that they would be an actual challenge. So Master Rin…are you prepared to fight to the death?" I only gripped the handles of my blades tighter as I gave him a glare. The sound of a gun going off rang before the demonic king tilted his head to the side, a bullet missing his temple by centimeters. "You'll have to kill me first monster." Yukio said coldly as he aimed for Baal's head again. The demon just let out another laugh. "Oh joy! Master Yukio has decided to join us too! Now this should be fun~!" Before I could even blink, the king appeared behind Yukio and was about to rip his head off when Yukio swooped down and went to kick Baal's legs out from beneath him; yet the older demon just did a back flip and landed back on the roof. My twin then let out rounds of bullets at him forcing the king to keep moving. _Man this guy is fast! _I thought as he dodge every one of Yukio's attacks. When my brother went to reload, Baal sliced his chest with sharp nails and once I saw my brother's blood fly through the air, I felt something snapped in me.

~BlueExorcist~

_Shit Rin is pissed now! _Delaney thought as blue flames flickered around her teammate's body, ready to engulf him at any second. _And he doesn't even have Kurikara out!_ He then took off at Baal at full speed and started rotating his blades in his hands as he carved the air with them, his twin blades catching fire before thrusting them at the other demon. His swings became more sloppy though as his fury grew since Baal only received small slices as results of Rin's attacks; it also didn't help that the wounds instantly healed. "I must admit Master Rin, unlike your brother you are faster and are able to actually hurt me…but!" He just grabbed both blades and swung Rin through the stone wall that led to the monastery. "You don't have a leash on those pathetic things called emotions!" "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Bon roared before slamming a long piece of jagged stone across the back of the demon king's head; yet it didn't even faze him as the stone shattered to pieces on impact, blood oozing out of a deep gash that was created before it healed back up. "Pesky little human." The high ranking monster growled as he went to try to slice the monk's throat with his razor-sharp nails. Valerica though pushed Bon out of the way, the sharp nails piercing her right shoulder through and through instead. The half vampire let out a shriek of pain while baring her fangs at the other demon as he pulled his hand back disgust. Valerica then took that time to unload a bunch of bullets into his arm until it fell off. "YOU BITCH!" Baal bellowed before back-handing her with his good arm, sending her flying into Saccha. As the two of them went flying, he regenerated his arm. "My children! Take care those meddling fools and slaughter them!" He commanded as large groups of Naberius, Shax **(2)**, and Raum **(3)** demons came bursting through the treetops. "Yukio give Saccha the key!" Delaney called out as jolts of lightening poured from her finger tips from one hand at the Naberius while shooting down the Raum and Shax demons with the other. Rin was already back on his feet and was protecting Bon and Konekomaru from Baal with the aid of Iris. Yukio and Delaney were back-to-back as they unloaded all their bullets onto the swarm of demons as Saccha's Naiads were shielding her and Valerica as the Aussie try to find a safe place to put her injured teammate. The half mermaid caught the golden key when the younger Okumura twin had the chance to pass it to her. Once Saccha and Valerica managed to get to a door, the older of the two jammed the key into the lock before opening the door, revealing a surprised Shura. "EVERYONE! GO!" Delaney yelled before running towards the door, shooting down any demon in the way. She continued to stand outside the door as everyone ran in for safety; she then grabbed the key from out of the lock and ran in too. However, when Iris went to close the door behind the witch, a slab of stone came flying through the air and got wedged between the door and the frame making the half succubus panic. "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Baal roared as he ripped the door back open only to run into an invisible barrier. "WHAT? WHAT IS THIS WITCHCRAFT?" Delaney then shot him in between the eyes making him stumble back; she then grabbed the door and slammed it shut, instantly cutting off the magical portal. "My witchcraft bitch." She huffed before slumping against the door.

~BlueExorcist~

"We should we be safe here for now, unfortunately though I don't think that bullet in the skull killed him." The witch sighed while picking herself back up before attending to Valerica's injuries. "Where are we exactly?" Konekomaru asked while looking outside the window to a sunny morning. "Delaney's house; we're in the United States right now." I explained as I helped my brother sit down before gently taking off Yukio's blood soaked tie and dress shirt, revealing the four deep gashes that were slowly healing on its own. "Oh good you're back! We managed to patch everyone up here with some of the supplies from the first aid kit. Thankfully some of the exorcists that came were also Doctors." Shima said as he came inside followed by Izumo, Paku, and Shiemi. "Yuki-chan!" She gasped once she saw his wounds before running over to him. "What happened to you?" "I was attack by the demon known as Baal, but I should be fine." He tried to assuage her but winched as pain shot through him. "Baal? Baal attack our temple?" Priest Suguro gasped as him and his wife joined the group along with Shima's family. "What is a monster like him doing on Assiah?" "Yes, that is something I would like to know too." Arthur Angel said dryly as him and his group came in via magic door from the Vatican, followed by some of the exorcists that were at the wedding; a very irritated Mephisto walking in behind them too. _Damn, news travels fast. _I thought as I watched our new arrivals. "Apparently he wants to challenge Rin and Yukio to the death for ruining Satan's plans six years ago. He waited till they were stronger so he would have more of a challenge. Power-crazy bastard." Delaney snapped as she injected an anesthetic into Valerica's shoulder before taking out a hook-like needle with some thread to stitch her cuts close. "So it is your fault that our temple was attacked again!" Priest Suguro snapped while pointing at Yukio and I. "First the Blue Night, and now this? I should have never let you monsters onto my land!" "Dad!" Bon said in a warning tone as I looked away in shame; my brother glared at Bon's dad. "If you idiots wouldn't have tried to burn our mother at the stake for being a witch then that wouldn't have happened!" Yukio growled before hissing in pain. "Maybe if your mother wasn't a whor-""THAT IS ENOUGH!" Delaney's voice thundered as her onyx eyes turned silver; it went instantly quiet in the room before she continued. "You sniveling little fucker! You will not talk to any of my friends like that in my house hold especially when they saved your worthless, drunk ass from being killed! Now shut it or I will send you back there to deal with Baal yourself!" Bon's dad immediately went silent as a look of pure terror crept onto his face.

"Temper, temper Dr. Galveston; you wouldn't want to end up turning into what your real parents were with that kind of anger." Angel chuckled as she gave him an icy stare. "Now what are we going to do about Baal hmm?" "We need to either kill him or find a way to send him back to Gehenna. He seems to have regenerating powers and holy bullets only seem to do minor damage to him." Yukio reported as Delaney injected him with the numbing liquid before trying to stitch his wounds. "Valerica shot his bloody arm off and it grew back and when Delaney put a bullet through his skull he only stumbled back like he got punched in the face." Iris added with a frown. "Well Baal is Satan's second in command, of course he will be hard to kill. The best way is to weaken him before killing him because if we just send him back to Gehenna he'll just come right back." Bon commented while crossing his arms. "So Mephisto, have any ideas how to kill your father's right hand man or are you against that?" The Paladin asked as the demon dressed in white scowled at him. "I never cared for Baal; he was always a suck up to father. However, I do know a potion that can shut down regeneration powers but it will take some time to prepare for someone of his level, and even then it will only be for a short time." "How long will you need?" I asked as he frowned.

"About a little less than a week, depending if I can find the ingredients."

"We don't have a week Mephisto! That monster can find us at any second and kill everyone!" Angel snapped; he then glared at Delaney when she let out a chuckle. "You forget one thing Angel; this house has a blood seal from my own blood that will protect it for a 10 mile radius. As long as I am alive, no demon can pass the threshold of the barrier unless I allow it; even if he were to find us he wouldn't be able to reach us. So really, this is the safest place on Earth other than the Vatican and the True Cross Academy." To say Bon and the original exorcist group was speechless was an understatement as they stared at the witch doctor with awe; they now just started to comprehend how powerful the demonic being was in front of them really was. "So what's the game plan?" Shura asked. Angel was about to answer when Delaney cut him off. "We keep Rin and Yukio here until we round up everyone who can fight while Mephisto works on that potion." "You're forgetting Delaney that you have to stay here too since we can't afford having you killed either. If you're dead then anyone here will be goners." I added as she nodded gravely. "So it's settled, I'll gather our strongest exorcists. You better keep me updated on the situation Galveston." Angel said dryly before taking his leave; it was quite obvious that he didn't like following Delany's plans but he learned from past experience that it was smarter to follow her then doing things his way (since his way got a shit load of his men injured or killed the first time our two groups worked together). It still amazes me that my magical teammate didn't want to become Paladin herself since she was quite cable of handling that position. "If Yuki-chan is staying here then I am too!" Shiemi huffed as Yukio blushed. "I'm staying too if you don't mind Delaney." Bon said while glancing at the auburn brunette. "I don't care if any of you guys stay but you will probably have to share some rooms since there is only one guess room left and if the newlyweds are staying too they get that room." She said with a shrug. "No they can't, they should be on their Honeymoon not here where it's dangerous." I argued but Izumo just rolled her eyes. "Rin Okumura, I will not go on a Honeymoon when I know that you and all our friends are in danger so shut it." "Yeah man, we're not going to leave you in your time of need." Shima said while patting my back. Seeing that they weren't going anywhere, I just let out a sigh. "Fine…but it doesn't mean I don't feel bad about it though. What about Paku though?" "Don't worry about me Rin; I'll be safe with my family. Just keep me informed though so I don't worry too much okay?"

"See? You have nothing to worry about Rin!" Shima said with a grin as I rolled my eyes and smiled. "It's safe to go back to the temple, but I still suggest you guys gather your things quickly and head back." Delaney announced after peering into her scrying stone. "Also someone grab mine, Yukio, and Rin's stuff, I don't want to chance leaving this house just yet." "I got it mate." Saccha said as Mephisto used a key on the door to open it to the temple. As everyone went to get their belongings, I grabbed Bon by the arm and gave him a stern look. "We will be talking about your cutting when you get back." I said seriously as he looked away in shame. "Okay." He said softly before placing a kiss on my temple; he then left to get his things. Once the door shut, I plopped down in a chair with exhaustion, idly watching Delaney feed Mephisto's small demonic green hamster a baby carrot while petting the top of its head gently with her finger. Mephisto seemed to be amused by this too. "I should be leaving too; I need to get a start on that potion." My older half brother said while pulling out another key that probably led to the True Cross Academy. Delaney just gave him a confused look. "You're not going to take the little guy with you?" She asked while pointing to the hamster. Mephisto's look of amusement turned into a full out grin as he tossed her a cell phone. "Like you said Dr. Galveston, you are going to need people that can fight. He'll be just fine with you. ~Drei, zwei, eins!" He chanted while pointing his umbrella at the green rodent. The hamster that was on the counter then turned into my other half brother Amaimon, making Delaney nearly jump out of her skin. The Earth King just blinked a few times at her before continuing munching on his carrot. "Thanks brother." He said before taking the cell phone from a shocked Delaney. "What the hell? I thought I killed you!" I yelled with disbelief. He just cocked his head to the side as he stared at me blankly. "You almost did but brother saved me by turning me into that hamster so I could gain my strength back." "Yes and then I kept forgetting to turn him back but oh well. Amaimon you are to stay here and _protect _Rin and everyone in this household and you _will _listen to Dr. Galveston or else I'll turn you back into that little fur ball, understood?" Mephisto glowered. Amaimon just nodded his head nervously. The demon principle just smirked before he left. "Rin he's staying with you and Yukio." Delaney stated bluntly as she climbed the stairs to the third story of the mansion. "What?"

~BlueExorcist~

So after the explanation of why Amaimon of all people was doing there, the group of exorcists got settled in. All the guys crashed in Rin's room (which thankfully was the second largest bedroom in the house) while Shiemi roomed with Delaney and the newlyweds took the last guest room. Once Bon was done unpacking his stuff though, Rin pulled him down both flights of stairs and onto the front porch. The half demon then ordered the monk to take off his wrist bands. After he did though, he looked away to avoid seeing his love's reaction. Even though he hadn't cut in months and the recent ones were only scabs now, he still cringed when he heard the older Okumura twin give a short gasp before taking the monk's freshly cut wrist into his own hands. "Oh Ryuji…why?" He asked softly as he caressed the scars with his thumb. Bon nearly broke his neck by whipping it so fast to stare at the man before him in awe as he heard not only his first name come from those lips for the first time in five years, but from the sorrow that laced Rin's voice. "Why? Why do you cut yourself?" The monk nearly choked when he saw the agonized look in the blue eyes he came to love. "I-I do it, I do it when I can't handle the mental and emotional agony. I do it so I feel a different kind of pain than the usual; I'm not trying to kill myself though. I-I've tried to stop but when you came and didn't want anything to do with me, well I…had a bit of a relapse." He confessed; he started to panic though when he saw tears of anger flow from Rin's eyes. "You idiot! What if you hit an important vein by accident? What if no one was around to help you as you bled out? Damn it!" The half demon growled but surprised Bon by kissing him forcefully before burying his face in the monk's chest. "I-I'm s-s-sorry!" He sobbed completely confusing the blonde streaked man. "Why are you sorry? It's not your fault that I started doing this to myself."

"I-It is! I acted coldly towards you a-and made you c-cut yourself again! God I am such a fucking idiot! What is wrong wit-"

Rin didn't get to finish that sentence when Bon pressed his lips against the half demon's with anger; yet that anger quickly burned into passion as he shoved his tongue into the other's mouth before fighting for dominance with the other man. Both of them groaned in their throats as Rin grasped the monk's hair with his hands to deepen the kiss; those groans being released as pants as Bon pulled away so that they could breathe. "You are…not an idiot and…nothing is wrong with you! You had every right to act cold to me…and it is my fault that I'm weak for dropping so low as to harm myself! But I can promise you right now I will never do it again as long as I have you by my side." The monk panted as he slowly caught his breath back; gently wiping the tears his love shed away with his thumb. "You better, or I'll kick your ass." Rin said with a weak smile as the monk chuckled.

"Don't worry; it won't happen Rin, never again."

_**Finally things are going to pick up pace! You don't know how long it took me to find the right bad guy! All I can say now is that things are only going to get ugly before it gets better haha! XD**_

**(1) Baal is a Christian demon. According to Christian demonology, Baal was ranked as the first and principal king in Hell, ruling over the East. According to some authors Baal is a Duke, with sixty-six legions of demons under his command. He is often said to have forms of a man, cat, toad or combinations thereof.**

**(2) Shax demons have pincers and an insect-like carapace. They are brood parasites, who bring their victims back to their lairs in order to lay eggs in them while they are still alive. They also have a sharp sense of smell, and can be used for tracking.**

**(3) Raum demons are dead white with scaled skin, a black hole for a mouth, bulging toad-like eyes, and arms that end in tentacles where hands should be. The tentacles are grey-white and tipped with blood-red suckers. Inside each sucker is a cluster of needle-sharp teeth. It has black blood and is poisonous. It is also incredibly fast. **


	8. Chapter 7

_**Wow! Forty reviews and counting! I guess you guys must really like this story haha. Anyway I would like to thank you for taking your time to read this story and I also wanted to thank iKumori/Dylan for leaving such wonderful reviews. :)**_

_**Also I might not be able to post as much because I'm starting my online classes starting Monday. And if this chapter isn't as good, I am sorry.**_

_**~NiteMareB4XMAS**_

Three days. Three whole days since the incident with Baal; three days of having people that Delaney wasn't use to living with inside her home. It was true when she said that she didn't mind them staying there, she considered them as her friends now; it was _him _that made her feel uncomfortable. No matter what she was doing she still felt his stare as he watched her and even if he wasn't nearby she could still feel his presence; it was like he was all around her. _And he is. _She thought with hollow amusement as she walked down the familiar path that led to her parents' graves. Just like she was connected to nature with being raised a Wiccan but having a stronger bond because of her witch blood, Amaimon was connected too, being that he was the Earth King. It was a rather strange feeling, it was as if by being connected to nature they had a connection to one another; no matter where she went or how far he was from her, Delaney could still sense his aura as if he was standing right next to her. _But is it the same for him? _That was one of the many things that were plaguing her mind as of late. The other thoughts were of her nightmares; of her dying from an unknown force. It terrified her since the last time she had nightmares similar to her current ones it was about her parents being in danger and a few days later they died on one of their missions. Her terror though vanished when she came upon the clearing where her parents' tombstones laid, instead a tranquil feeling washed over her as she stood in front of them.

"Hey mom, hey dad. I know it's been awhile since I've last visit but I been a bit busy lately. I was invited to Shima and Izumo's wedding and well…there's been a bit of a problem. The demon Baal is after Rin and his brother Yukio and the only thing that is keeping them alive is me. To be honest I'm terrified but I need to be strong for my friends…I wish you guys were still alive because it's times like this that I really need someone to lean on, I miss you guys so much."

She then stood there silently as tears slowly trickled down her face, however she let out a gasp when she felt arms wrap around her waist; pulling her back into a broad chest. Delaney was about to take out her mysterious hugger when a calm voice whispered in her ear. "Are you sure you want to attack me in front of your parents?" Amaimon's amused voice asked as she froze; she then ripped out of his hold and sent him an icy glare."What are you doing here? No one but me is allowed back here!" She hissed as her eyes flickered between onyx and silver. He just tilted his head to the side in confusion as his blue eyes studied her. "You were crying. Isn't it a human custom to comfort a person who is sad?" This made her speechless for a moment before she narrowed her eyes at him. "It is but you forget, even though I may not look like it I am a full demon just like you. Just because I was raised by a human and a Wiccan does not mean I won't be as coldblooded as any other demon when I'm provoked." The Earth King then eyed her as he circled her; sending tingles of thrill and adrenaline through her body when she saw some unknown emotion flicker in his blue eyes. "Yes I can sense your power and I have to admit I would like to fight you since it seems it would be fun, but brother told me I cannot harm you or Otouto and his friends." "Even if your brother didn't threaten you I would kill you on the spot if you so dared as to harm anyone of my friends." She said ruthlessly as her eyes turned completely silver; this only made Amaimon more excited though as he smiled. "Yes that's it! Let your anger take over and become what you truly are!" He said gleefully but it was wiped clear when her eyes turned back to their onyx color. "Sorry dude," She said while walking past him. "But I'm not going to give you the satisfaction." She whispered in his ear before heading back to the mansion, a smug look on her face when he just stared at her with disbelief. Yet her smug look turn to one of annoyance when she saw the Paladin and his men standing there on her porch. "I have gathered up to 5,000 men for the fight." He said haughtily as she rolled her eyes. "Still not enough Angel." Was all she said as she walked inside. "What do you mean that is not enough Galveston?" He growled as he followed her into her office. Delaney just gave him a look of incredulity as if he sprouted another head. "Are you serious? Have you forgotten how big a single legion is? Well it's about 6,000 infantry troops and 200 cavalry troops at the most and Baal is said to control sixty-six legions of demons. You do the fucking math Sherlock **(1)**." The blonde haired man just gave her a sharp glare before he left but the witch doctor saw him pale as he did the calculations in his head. "Fucking dumbasses I swear!" She muttered under her breath as she sat down to look over her recent patients' medical records. "Talking to yourself again?" Rin teased while closing the door behind him before plopping in the chair in front of her desk; placing a chess set on top of it.

The witch doctor just smirked as the two set up the playing board. Even though Rin would often talk to Delaney about most of his problems, it was harder for him to get her to admit her own troubles; when the Son of Satin got out the chess board it was his way of trying to get her to open up. "No, just saying the truth about the idiots at the Vatican." She replied to his earlier statement before moving a black pawn. Rin just seemed to chuckle at this before he also made his move. "Honestly, if you were to just suggest to the Grigori that you want-" "There's two problems to that Rin; one, I do not want the position of Paladin, that is your dream; and two, even though the Vatican outlawed witch hunts and burning people at the stake for those accused of witchcraft, they will not want an actually witch to be their top exorcist." She said dryly as she moved her bishop. "And like they would want a Son of Satan to be their top exorcist either?" He said just as sarcastically while moving his castle, taking out her pawn. "If they somewhat trust Mephisto, I figure they will learn to trust you too." Delaney smirked while taking out his castle with a knight. "Maybe, maybe not; but what about you Delaney? If I do become Paladin, what will you do?" It was silent for a while between the two friends as the witch doctor thought about it while they continued their game. "It's up to you Rin, the Paladin gets to choose his personal team. Yet if you do not need me, I will remain here at Galveston Mansion until I have to change my name once "Delaney Galveston" dies of old age." The witch said with a bitter smile before taking out his knight with her queen.

"Check."

"Then what happens to the mansion? Will you just leave it here to be claimed by anyone?" He then moved his king out of reach of her queen. "Do you really think I will let that happen? I'll still own this house but as someone new. I'll just change my appearance and after a few lifetimes I'll take this house back in my original name." Rin seemed to frown at this. "That seems kinda lonely don't you think? Shouldn't you try to continue the Galveston family name? Check by the way." He said once he took out her last bishop that was protecting her king with a knight. "Are you suggesting that I should have kids Rin?" She asked with an arched eyebrow before taking out his knight with her queen. "Maybe I am. Check again." The half demon said with amusement as he took her castle out with his remaining knight. "Oh really? Then who may I ask will be the one stupid enough that will try to court me, no less impregnate me?" She asked while taking out his knight with her other castle. _I don't like that look in his eyes._ She thought as she watched him take out her castle with his queen; an evil twinkle in his blue eyes. "I think you know who. Check." Moving her king away, she narrowed her eyes at him; knowing where this was going. "What are you talking about man?" She tried to play off but blue eyes just gazed into her onyx ones as he moved his queen closer to her king while softly calling check mate. "I'm talking about how you are repressing your emotions for him." Now she was just getting fed up. "I don't like Amaimon like that." She hissed only to realize her mistake as her teammate's eyes lit up.

"Who said I was talking about Amaimon, hmm?"

"Fuck you, no better yet, have your boyfriend do it." She said smugly as Rin's face flushed. "Not unless you admit you like Amaimon." He replied as she rolled her eyes. "Drop it Rin." She said in a warning tone as she packed up the chess set before leaving her office, heading out of the house and down the path towards the beach; Rin right behind her. What the two didn't realize was that the entire gang was having a picnic on the cliff above them so they were not only able to see the two argue but also hear every word of it.

"No I won't drop it. You are always acting skittish around him, so if you don't like him then you are terrified of him."

"Me? Afraid of him? Ha! As if!"

"Then you like him and you are terrified because of it! Admit it Delaney, you don't act like yourself when you are around him!"

"Who are they talking about?" Shiemi asked Yukio as they all watch the two yell at one another. "I have no idea but it looks like Delaney is about to blow a fuse." He replied as he watched the anger build up in the witch. "Maybe I should go tell Rin to back off…" Bon said with worry but Iris stopped him. "No Delaney had this coming for a while now. Let them settle it." The half succubus said before flickering her eyes towards the Earth King who was sitting there with curiosity as he watched his younger brother and the witch doctor. Ever since she got back from the temple with the others, she could sense something was off about her teammate. At first she felt mostly confusion and a little bit of anxiety coming from Delaney every time the witch got near Rin's half brother but brushed it off thinking that her teammate was a bit nervous that one of the Eight Demon Princes of Gehenna was living with them. Iris's opinion changed though when she felt not only the anxiety increase, but the confusion replaced by the beginnings of lust underline with love and embarrassment and self-hatred of that love. The red head was going to confront the witch herself but it seemed her male teammate beat her to it.

"I can't like him Rin! It wouldn't work out between us!"

"And why is that?"

"Because he probably doesn't even know what love is! I don't even know if I do! Fuck it's probably my demonic instincts lusting after him because there is no way in Hell I fell for him that fast!"

"How would you know Delaney? You won't even let the guy near you to find out! Didn't you tell me not to bottle up my emotions? Didn't you tell me that I should give Ryuji a second chance? Maybe you should follow your own advice Delaney!"

"Damn it Rin I am not telling Amaimon I love him! That's just asking for him to mock me for being weak enough to be affected by such emotions! NOW DROP THE FUCKING SUBJECT!" She snapped, her eyes completely silver as her pupils were full-blown slits; her hair turning into a midnight black with a silver tint to it while her nails turned black and sharp, her lips also turning black as if she were wearing lipstick. "So that's what your true form looks like." Amaimon said with amusement as he hopped down from the cliff as everyone else looked down to watch. Delaney though froze as pure unadulterated horror seized her to the point she couldn't revert back to her human appearance she made years ago to look like her foster parents; her horror only grew when he stepped closer to her as the same flicker of emotions flashed through his blue eyes. Before he could come any closer though, she ran past him at full speed and into the house. He just stood there and blinked a few times in surprise.

~BlueExorcist~

"She still won't come out of her room?" I asked a few hours later after we finished dinner. "No and she asked me to room with Iris. But she asked nicely of course!" Shiemi added as I frowned. "I feel bad though. If I never had pissed her off she wouldn't be in this situation." I murmured sadly while everyone put their plates in the dishwasher. "Pig's arse! She wasn't acting like herself so it was probably going to happen anyways. I bet she'll be just fine if Amaimon gives her a good pash!" Saccha said while grabbing some of my cooking. "Pash? What's that?" Konekomaru asked with confusion. "A long passionate kiss mate!" My Aussie teammate explained with a wink as the bespectacled monk blushed. "That's even if he likes her that way Saccha and I hate to say it but Delaney had some good points about that." Izumo pointed out. "Maybe I should go talk to her." I said softly to Bon as everyone either headed to their rooms or outside. "Give her some more time Rin. In the meantime I have something planned for us."My love whispered lowly in my ear as my body shivered. As he pulled me down the stairs, to outside, and down the path to the beach, I couldn't help but think of our first date on top of _Lost Souls Café_ all those years ago. It seemed Bon was thinking back to that date too when we stopped in front of a picnic blanket that was laid out before the sunset. "Watch the sunset with me?" He asked sweetly with a small blush. "Sure." I said as we sat down, him pulling me close to him as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I just snuggled up to him as my tail swished back and forth lazily. "I envy Delaney for getting to grow up in a house as nice as this and get to see this every day." He said as we watch the sun slowly set on the horizon; it's yellowish red glow glittering across the surface of the ocean waters. "Ryuji, I want to say that I'm sorry that your temple got attack because of me. I feel so bad about it." I said as he leaned back to look at me. "Rin it's okay, as long as no one was killed I don't care. I'm just happy that you helped save everyone there." "But-" I began but he kissed me to shut me up. "No buts." He murmured before kissing me again.

_**Fuck you, no better yet, have your boyfriend do it.**_

That's what ran through my mind as Bon lowered me onto the picnic blanket as I opened my mouth for our tongues to intertwine. Unfortunately that statement helped stir my long suppressed hormones instead of embarrassing the shit out of me as I let out a soft whine as he moved down to nibbling on my neck as I ran my fingers through his hair. "Ryuji!" I gasped when his hips brushed against my awakening arousal. "God I missed you saying my name like that." He panted as he stared down at me with half lidded eyes full of love and lust. I just smirked before fisting his shirt and bringing him back to my level. "Well _Ryuji,_" I purred sensually in his ear as his entire body shudder with desire. "How about you make me say it _again_?" I felt a jolt of thrill go through me as I watched his pupils dilate with want. "Dear God you will be the death of me." He groaned before latching his mouth to my neck again as he fumbled with the buttons of my shirt. I would've laugh at the fact that he was too impatient to take my shirt off all the way since he just left it unbuttoned but a moan slipped out of mouth as his mouth trailed down to my left nipple and started to nip it while his hand toyed with the other. "Oh God!" I gasped as my back arch off the blanket with pleasure; we both let out moans as our erections grinded against each other. "Ah, ah, fuck!" I panted as Bon grabbed my hips and started to grind down with his. My eyes were rolling into the back of my head as we continued to dry hump each other and I nearly sobbed when the man above me stopped. "Sorry Rin, but I'll cum in my pants if we continue." He chuckle breathily before taking off his shirt, revealing a broad chest and a rock hard six pack making my mouth go dry at the sight. _Shit, I think I just gotten even harder if possible. _I thought as my dick twitch in my pants as I hungrily eyed the monk's torso. He seemed to have felt it too because the next thing I knew he leaned down and flicked the button of my pants open before grabbing the zipper with his teeth. I nearly died from the erotic sight as he pulled the zipper down with his teeth while dragging my pants and boxers down past my hips. "Fucking beautiful." He whispered as he ran his eyes up and down my exposed body making me flush with embarrassment. I blushed even more as my tail unconsciously wrapped around Bon's waist to bring him closer. "S-Sorry, I can't control that thing sometimes." I stuttered as I tried to look away but was stopped when the blonde streaked man took my chin and made me face him; my eyes meeting his warm brown ones as he rested his forehead against mine.

"Don't worry about it, I think it's quite cute." He said with adoration as he kissed me softly. "Now how about I repay you for the time at _Lost Souls Café_?" It took my mind a few moments to realize what he was talking about before I let out a cry as I felt his lips wrap around the head of my erection. "O-Oh God!" I cried out as his moist warm mouth took me all in and when he let out small hum that vibrated on my cock, I nearly tore the picnic blanket in half I was tugging on it so hard. And then I swear just to spite me, he deep throated me while massaging my balls. Ecstasy course through my veins as my senses were assaulted by the talented mouth of my lover. "Hah…hah…ha…fuuuuck! Ryuji!" I howled as the coil of pleasure in my stomach tightened considerably getting ready to snap at any second. I kept chanting his name as I came closer and closer to release and practically screamed it when my vision went white as white-hot pleasure shot through my system as I came. I was so lost in my orgasmic high I didn't even notice that we weren't alone until Bon threw his body on mine. "Oh shit! I didn't realize you blokes were having a naughty down here!" Saccha giggled wildly as my face burned with embarrassment, especially when I saw that Yukio and Shiemi were with her. _Thank you God that Bon is covering me._ I thought but my blush darkened when my twin covered a flustered Shiemi's eyes. "Um, we'll just go now." My brother said awkwardly as he dragged Shiemi and a giggling Saccha away. Once they were gone Bon and I looked at each other before laughing. "Oh shit that would be our luck!" I gasped while taking the picnic blanket to clean my chest up a bit. "Oh God we won't live this down." My love laughed as he cleaned himself up too. That's when I realized that his pants were undone. "Did you jerk yourself off while doing well, you know." I asked with a dark blush; when he caught on to what I was asking his face flushed. "Actually I didn't…I just undid my pants before I came." He confessed as his whole face turned red. It took me a few seconds to realize what he meant. "S-So I made you cum by my-" "Yes you made me cum by your voice." He said as we both blushed but I couldn't help but crack a smile. "Don't be ashamed Ryuji, just looking at you right now, no shirt, hair all messy, covered in sweat I would cum just staring at you." I growled playfully while wrapping my arms around his neck. "Tch. You would say that." He chuckled with a light pink blush before leaning in and kissing me again.

_I could definitely could get use to this…_

~BlueExorcist~

_Well I feel rejuvenated._ Iris thought with amusement as she absorbed the sexual energy that Rin and Bon created before they were interrupted; even though she was nowhere near them to witness the act itself. No, she was too busy keeping an eye on Amaimon who was currently resting on a tree branch of the giant oak tree that grew next to the mansion. She was perplexed with the Earth King's emotions; at first it was hard to read them since the only full demon she was used to reading their emotions was Delaney but after she finally managed to sync with his it amused her to no end on what she found. Though the green haired demon wore a blank expression on the outside, on the inside was chaos that proved quite a challenge to decipher since it was hard to tell when one emotion began and where another one ended. She concluded that to read him better she would have to come into contact with him or at least get closer to him. "You do know that you are sitting practically outside her window." She chuckled as he looked down at her with genuine confusion. "Whose window?" He asked as she flew up to the branch he was on to sit next to him. "Delaney's; and she probably knows that you're out here too." Iris explained with a smirk as she saw a flicker of emotions passed through his eyes. "Oh really? Maybe I should drop in." He said with a quirky smile but frowned as the half succubus laughed. "What is so funny?" He demanded as she continued to have a laughing fit. "Oh just imagining what would happen if you attempted that; she would probably either rip your bloody head off or set you on fire if you tried dropping in on her in her own room." She laughed even harder when he scoffed at her claim. "You think I'm joking? Just ask Mephisto; he came into her room without permission and nearly had his head blasted off by a bolt of lightning!" The red head then sobered up and gave the demon a serious look. "What are your feelings about her and don't give me no bull shit because I will be able to tell if you are lying." She stated bluntly as he blinked at her in surprised before glaring at her. "Why should I tell someone of your stature?" He growled menacingly but found himself pinned to the trunk of the tree with Iris's scythe sword pressed to his throat. "Just because I am a half demon you twit, doesn't mean I can't kill you without a second thought. Now are you willing to answer me or will I have to do this the hard way?" The British exorcist snapped at him as she pressed the blade a little deeper into his neck to prove her point. Once he saw that she was completely serious and wasn't terrified of him at all, Amaimon decided to answer her question. "You are lucky that my brother told me I cannot harm any of you. As for my feelings for your friend…I find her interesting in both her personality and her powers." "Care to elaborate on that chap?" Iris asked with an arched eyebrow as she took her blade away from his neck.

"She confuses me with how she acts. She is a full demon but yet she tries to act like she is human to the point that she changes her appearance completely. Then she becomes terrified when her anger gets the better of her…Why is that?" The Earth King asked as Iris debated if she should tell him of her friend's past or not. Figuring he was going to find out anyway she decided to tell him.

"She hates what she is and wishes to be normal. Her real parents were a sorceress and a warlock that killed humans and used them for sacrifices for Satan. When her real parents were killed by orders of the Vatican, her foster parents took her in since she was just a newborn child. Delaney told me for the first five years she looked like her real parents until she learned to change her appearance to look like her foster parents. Even from a young age she knew she was dangerous so she tries to keep her anger locked up fearing if she lets it loose she'll become like her real parents."

"How old is she exactly?" Amaimon asked randomly as Iris gave him a weird look. "She just turned 22 last February. Why?" She asked but the demon next to her just looked at her with surprise. "She is quite young for a full demon and yet she already has that much control of her powers? That is remarkable even for demon standards." He mused as he glanced at Delaney's window even though the blinds were shut. "Well you can say she's not the average demon." The half succubus chuckled. "You also mention that her powers interested you?" "Most witches I know don't have a strong connection to nature like she does. In fact it is so strong that it somehow intertwine with my connection to nature, so not only do I feel the nature all around me but her very essence as well. It is quite a bizarre feeling." He explained as Iris grinned. "I think that's a sign there that you two are meant to be." Her grin only grew when she caught a quick glimpse of a blush on the Earth King's face before his expression was one of amusement. "If you mean as potential mates then yes I can see that." He said as the half succubus frowned.

"No not just for mating but as for love and companionship. Even though Delaney said that she thought she was just lusting after you I can sense that she also has started to fall for you even though she won't admit it to herself. And whether you like it or not I can sense the love you have for her blooming under your own lust too Amaimon."

She just smiled as the blush returned to his face once more as he tried to deny it. "Whatever you say chap but I highly advise that you think about it before you talk to her again. Good night Amaimon." Iris said as she hopped down to the ground before heading back into the house. The Earth King just sat there for the rest of the night lost in his thoughts once more as he stared at the witch doctor's bedroom window.

_**Yeah I was debating a bit if Amaimon and Delaney should have a thing for each other since they're both full demons but my main focus will still be Bon and Rin. I also had to rewrite this chapter a lot since I didn't like how it was originally so I am sorry about that too. And again if the scene between Bon and Rin wasn't good, well it's only my second time writing boyxboy in that sense. ^_^;;**_

**(1) 6,200 x 66 = 409,200; that's how many demons there are in sixty-six legions. That's a lot of demons folks! Hahaha**


	9. Chapter 8

It was day five since Baal attacked the temple and there was still no word from Mephisto if he finished the potion and no sightings of Baal either. We were all starting to get nervous about it too, especially when the Paladin stopped by earlier to say he could only round up 100,000 exorcists to fight. It got to the point that Iris and Valerica had to go and get their foster dads to join in and Iris was not a happy camper when she had to ask her step father and brothers to help out and became furious with them when they refused. So yeah, no one was in a good mood at all and not to mention that Delaney barely comes out of her room now; the only time that she comes out is to eat, use the bathroom, or work if a patient comes in, other than that she locks herself in her room and avoids everyone. _No wait, her and Shura went out into the woods last night and did something._ I thought as I remembered watching the two from my bedroom window the night before. _But what were they doing? _I was going to go ask Shura (since I figure Delaney didn't want to talk to me at the moment and I don't blame her) about it when Konekomaru, Yukio, and Shiemi ran up the stairs to where we were all hanging out in the living room; terrified looks on the bespectacled monk and the flower-loving girl's faces as my brother had a dead serious expression. "Something is going on in the town." He explained while pointing out the window. Looking out into the dark night we could see what appeared to be flames in the distance; even though we were ten miles away from the town I could still see the smoke rising in the air and a giant mass of what appeared to be demons flying in the air. "Shit someone tell Angel! We need to evacuate the town's people!" I ordered before running up to the third floor to tell Delaney only to see her in the hallway staring at the destruction in the distance; her knuckles a pure white as she clutched the window sill, a look of murderous rage in her, now silver, eyes while her facial expression was calm. "He finally found us." She said lowly as her eyes never strayed from the window. "And Yukio, you, and I can't do anything about it." A feeling of dread washed over me when I realized she was right; if Yukio, Delaney, or I step out of her blood seal and get killed everyone else was doomed. "What are we going to do then?" I asked as she took a deep calming breath, her eyes returning to their onyx color. "We sit here and watch." She replied wearily before heading down the stairs to the second floor. As we made it all the way to the first floor and out onto the porch, we saw our friends already dressed in their exorcist gear and ready to go.

The door behind us opened to reveal Saccha, Iris, and Valerica dressed in their DSS outfits as they stepped out from inside the Vatican by magic door. Unlike the normal exorcist uniform, our DSS uniforms were modified versions. For Iris, she wore black pants, and a black tank-top with combat boots and leather gloves; Valerica's outfit was pretty much the traditional exorcist uniform except that her trench coat had a hood that covered her head and shaded her eyes from sunlight if her goggles were to be broken in battle; and for Saccha her outfit was similar to Iris's but instead of pants she wore shorts. "Angel and his men are now pouring in from the main church which is in the center of the town. We told them that we will meet them there." Iris reported. "And ve have a key zat vill lead uz to the zecond church vich is on the eazt zide." Valerica added as she held up said key for everyone to see. "Iz everyone ready to go?" As Shima shook his head, Valerica used the key on the front door and opened it, causing everyone to winch when we heard the terrified screams of the town's people. Izumo and Shiemi gave me a hug before they went in followed by Shima, Iris, Konekomaru, Shura, and Saccha. I grabbed Bon and gave him a kiss. "Please come back alive." I whispered to him pleadingly. "Don't worry, I will." He whispered back before giving me another kiss. "Let'z go already!" Valerica called out. Tears came to my eyes as I watched my love leave followed by Valerica and Amaimon, whom the latter gave one last glance at Delaney before the door shut, completely severing the connection between the mansion and the town; it was just her, Yukio, and I now. I nearly jumped out of my skin when my twin let out a swear as he kicked the ground in anger. "Yukio?" I asked with alarm as he continued to vent out his rage. "Why damn it? Why can't I tell her I love her?" He growled to himself. "I'm stuck here while she's fighting and I can't even tell her those three words!" It then clicked in my mind who he was talking about: Shiemi. Heh, even after all these years he still couldn't admit his feelings for her. Before he could do anymore damage to the front lawn, I wrapped my arms around him effectively making him stop. "R-Rin?" He gasped as I smiled; even though he has pissed me off more times than I can count, no matter what he was still my little brother. "Tch. And people wonder why you're not the older brother." I teased him as he looked at me with wide eyes. "Listen Yukio, you have to calm down. You can't let your anger get the better of you." "Easy for you to say, at least you're the braver of the two of us when it comes to admitting feelings." He chuckled bitterly as I frowned. "What is stopping you from telling Shiemi you love her? You two have known each other for years Yukio; I figured you two would be married by now." I said with a small smile as he blushed. "There is no way in Hell that she likes me back. I mean I'm emotionless half the ti-""Degrade yourself anymore and I will deck you right here and now." I snapped as he instantly went quiet.

"Yukio you are supposed to be the smarter of the both of us but you are so fucking stupid sometimes so I will spell it out for you. Shiemi. Loves. You. She has always loved you. I remember being so jealous back then when I thought I liked her that way but even then I knew she already had her sights set on you. She looks up to you and was always trying to improve herself to impress you. So do not give me that bull shit excuse that she doesn't like you. Now when she gets back you better tell her you love her too or else my foot will be up your ass."

I was really trying to be serious but it was kind of hard as I watched my brother gape like a fish out of water with a huge red blush on his cheeks; I couldn't stop the smile that threaten to show though. "Fine, but only if you're there to back me up Rin." He said with a small smile of his own. "Of course, and Yukio?" I asked as he made a noise of acknowledgement. "You can call me Nii-san you know." I almost panicked when tears started to flow from his aqua green eyes but relaxed when he gave me the biggest grin ever. "Of course…Nii-san." He said softly as we both grin before giving each other a hug. "I'm sorry for all those things I said to you and I hope to make up the years we lost because of my idiocy." He murmured in my ear as I chuckled softly. "It's all right, I forgive you… And you can make it up to me when you and Shiemi make me an Uncle." I let out a laugh as he tried to hit me from embarrassment and ran inside before he could. Yet our moment of happiness was short lived when we both stopped to see the destruction of Delaney's hometown on TV; the witch sitting there with a look of rage and remorse as she watched the town she grew up in go up in flames as people ran around screaming.

"_**In shocking news it seems that the town is being attacked by some invisible force. People are running away from the chaos as fast as they can but-oh dear God!"**_

The news woman cried as the camera filmed a civilian running away before something invisible shoved its claws into the man's chest while lifting him off the ground a few feet; the man's heart clearly still beating before being crushed. "Jesus-fucking-Christ!" Delaney swore as the camera went black. "What the fuck is Angel doing down there, having a God damn beer?" _Shit she is really pissed! _I thought as I watched her form flicker back and forth between her human and demon form as she paced the room to try to keep herself calm but failing. **Rin what is going on? What is wrong with Delaney? **My familiar meowed as he ran down the stairs to join us. "Her hometown is being attack and we can't do anything about it." Yukio answered for me as I tried to calm my teammate down. **Why can't we do anything about it? **I heard Kuro asked my brother. "Because if Rin or Yukio is killed we are screwed and if I die the blood seal will break and Baal will be able to get to them. So either way we are fucked." Delaney explained with frustration but suddenly became calm which freaked me out. "Delaney? What's going through your head right now?" I asked nervously as she got that calculating look in her eyes before abruptly taking off to head up stairs. "Delaney!" Yukio and I yelled in unison as the two of us (plus Kuro) ran up the stairs after her only to have our exorcist uniforms thrown at our faces along with our weapons. "I'm going whether you two like it or not. So if you would like to attempt to keep me here I will put you both in a fucking coma or you can join me, your choice." She stated bluntly before slamming her bedroom door to get changed. Yukio and I just shared a look before going to get changed ourselves; God be fucking damn if we were going to sit there and watch our friends fight to the death.

~BlueExorcist~

_Why am I not surprised that would be his outfit? _Yukio thought glancing over at his twin as Rin adjusted his swords before pulling his hair back into a small pony tail. It was exactly the same as their father Shiro's outfit except it didn't have the crosses on the collar nor the white collar tab that a priest wears. When Rin caught him staring, the half demon blushed. "The girls found a picture of Dad and had this outfit made for me for my 18th birthday." He explained while trying to avoid looking Yukio in the eye. "It's a good look on you Nii-san." The younger of the two complemented as the elder's blush darkened. "C'mon you two let's get going!" Delaney's voice rang out behind the bedroom door. As the two joined her, Yukio got a good look of her outfit of choice: black pants, a black, short-sleeved turtle neck shirt, and combat boots; her auburn brow hair pulled back into a tight pony tail. She also had a black pouch strapped to her right leg that held her medical equipment while her guns and ammo were attached to her belt. In other words, she was dressed to kill. _And it doesn't help that she has that murderous look in her eyes either. _He noted as she pulled out a key. "There are only two churches in town but thankfully I also have a key to the church on the east side. So when we get there I suggest focusing on either killing the attacking demons or help evacuate the people, but try not to have any of the gang notice you if you can help it; God only knows they are going to be pissed with us for this stunt." She muttered before using the key on Rin's door. Once the three and the Cat Sith made it to the other side, she took the key out and pocketed it before the four of them headed off. As the three exorcists fought their way through the large mass of demons followed by Kuro in his nekomata form, Delaney couldn't help but notice how much damage was done to her hometown. Buildings were on the verge of crumbling, windows were shattered and the trees and plants were on fire; and the worst part was that in her mind she kept seeing her childhood play out before her eyes as she recognized certain areas of the town. She snapped back into focus when a Goblin came flying at her face before Yukio shot it down. _Damn it Galveston focus! _She thought furiously as she thanked her comrade. The witch doctor was about to continue heading for the middle of town with the Okumura twins and Kuro when she felt a strong pull leading her towards tha park; it was so powerful that even her instincts demanded for her to head there. "You guys go on; I'm going to check out the park!" She called out to the brothers before making an abrupt left turn.

Meanwhile Amaimon was having the time of his life as he slaughtered demon after demon that came at him. He was enjoying the blood that splattered the ground as he ripped the throats out of Kappas **(1) **and laughed with glee as he tore the legs off of Spider demons that were bigger than him before using them to stab through their owners' bodies. He was so engrossed with his fun that he only registered in the back of his mind that someone joined him as he heard the sound of a gun rapidly firing behind him as he and the newcomer fought back-to-back against the onslaught of monsters. The Earth King, however, was surprised when he felt a familiar surge of magic as Delaney threw a spear of ice directly into the chest of a Raum demon that was about to hit him with one of its tentacles full of thousands of razor sharp teeth; it instantly dissolving into thin air from the impacted. "When did you get here? No, wait, _why_ are you even here?" He asked with amusement as he sent another demon flying by punching it in the face. "What; no thank you for saving your ass?" She teased before shooting another demon in the head; her back to the older demon. He just rolled his eyes with a small chuckle.

"You are either really full of yourself or you are really just as good as you say you are."

"Look who's talking."

As the two full demons took their stand at the park, on the other side of town Bon, Iris, and Valerica were shooting demons down as they protected Shima and Konekomaru who were chanting fatal verses to disperse some of them. Shiemi and Nii-chan were creating a wall made of various types of wood to protect the citizens from attacks so that they could safely enter the main church where the door to the Vatican was still opened. With Saccha and her Naiads and Izumo with her Byakko, the two of them were protecting the third tamer from attacks while also launching their own assault on their enemies. Shura was off helping the Paladin on the other side of the town. Even with the help of Angel and his men, the group of exorcists was slowly being overwhelmed by the monsters. Iris had to switch to her scythe sword when her gun jammed on her and was struggling on defending the two monks behind her from Moloch demons **(2)** as they blasted flames at her. Valerica was too busy executing the swarms of Shax demons with bullet after bullet and Bon was running low on ammo. "Shit!" He cursed when he realized he had no more bullets on him and whipped out his pocket knife as he began chanting; every time a demon would go to lunge at him he would either slits its throat or stab it through the eye directly into its brain. He began to panic though when one demon swiped the blade out of his hand and launched itself at the two-tone haired monk. _Damn it I don't want to die like this! _He thought as he attempted to shield himself with his arms; his eyes shut tight as he braced himself for pain. However, he heard the demon scream in pain and opened his eyes just in time to see that it was engulfed in blue flames. He stood there with a slack jaw as he watch half of the demons that surrounded them also catch on fire while the other half was slaughtered by a barrage of holy water bombs followed by rapid fire of bullets. "A little varning vould have been nice!" Valerica snapped before her, Iris, and Saccha came out from behind Shiemi's barrier so that they wouldn't have been hit by the holy water. "Sorry." Yukio said with a sheepish smile before blushing a brick red when Shiemi ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Yuki-chan what are you doing here?" The blonde asked as she looked up to him with wide green eyes. "I-I couldn't stay there when I knew you were fighting without me. I was w-worried." He stuttered as she blushed a light pink before glaring at him. "But you're not supposed to be here Yuki-chan! You were supposed to stay at the mansion where it is safe!" Her gazed soften though. "But thank you for saving us." She said softly. "N-no problem." Yukio said bashfully. "And didn't you want to say something else to her Yukio?" Rin asked, nudging his brother as the younger twin threw a glare at him before glancing at a confused Shiemi. "S-S-Shiemi, I…" The bespectacled half demon started but his voice began to falter. So taking a deep breath to try again he blurted it out. "I love you Shiemi Moriyama!" He then turned his face away to avoid seeing her reaction. "Yukio…" She gasped softly before taking his hand into hers. "I love you too." Rin almost died of laughter from the awestricken look on his brother's face but snickered instead when Yukio hugged Shiemi before kissing her silly. "About damn time." Izumo huffed as the two separated with bright blushes on their cheeks. "Holy dooley did you wipe the floor with them!" Saccha gasped once Rin's flames and the mist from Yukio's holy bombs faded to reveal the entire area free of demons. "We would have been here sooner but we had to clear out some of the streets of demons so that Angel's men could get to some of the people locked in their homes." Rin explained. "And he is still pissed that yer here too!" Shura snapped when she joined them. Rin and Yukio just looked away with sheepish grins. Not even two minutes went by before a grinning Amaimon and a content Delaney joined them too, both of them covered in sweat and blood from the demons they slaughtered.

"Tha park and east side is clear of demons." Delaney reported as Shura's eyes widen with disbelief. "Yer here too? That's it; all of you are going back to the mansion _now_!" The Knight growled while pushing a protesting witch doctor along with the Okumura twins; the rest of the group following seeing that the Paladin's men had the rest under control. "Aww but Dee-Chan and I were having fun killing demons!" Amaimon complained as the witch blushed from his new nickname for her. "I don't care if you and yer girlfriend were having fun! She and the two other idiots aren't supposed to be here!" Shura said with a scowl but smirked a little when the green haired demon blushed along with the witch doctor. No one paid attention to the two full demons as they both denied that Delaney was Amaimon's girlfriend, the group just continued to find the closest door possible that wasn't destroyed. "There's one!" Konekomaru pointed to a door of one of the bakeries. The group started to walk to that direction when Baal dropped down from the roof of the building, a dozen or so Moloch demons on both sides of him. "Miss me?" Was all the demonic king asked before he snapped his fingers. Delaney was just able to put up an invisible barrier to protect her and her friends when the Moloch demons blasted flames at them all at once. She went flying though when Baal punched her in the face when the barrier disappeared, a furious snarl on his lips. Fortunately Amaimon caught her before she could slam into a brick building. Valerica, Yukio, and Saccha started to unload their ammunition onto the demon king while Rin, Iris, and Shura cut down the Moloch demons with the help of Izumo and her fox spirits. Shiemi put up a wall of wood to protect her, Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru. Once Delaney was back on her feet she ran passed all the chaos and shoved the magical key that led to her home into the bakery door. She just managed to open it when a Spider demon shot webbing around her waist before flinging her backwards. She let out a yelp when it bit into her shoulder with its poisonous fangs. Before it could bite her again though, she pulled out her gun and shot its brains out, instantly killing it. She then dropped to the ground with a thud. _Shit I don't have any antidotes on me! _She thought as she broke out in a cold sweat as the poison started to slowly spread through her system. As she picked herself back up, Amaimon and Rin were keeping Baal busy as Yukio and the rest of the DSS helped their comrades to safety. After Amaimon sent the demonic king flying a few hundred yards, he and Rin bolted to the door. "Hurry up Delaney!" Iris yelled as the witch stumbled across the street towards them. When she fell back down though, she heard her friends call her out her name in alarm, yet she was too busy staring at a pissed off Baal as he came closer and closer to her. Suddenly she felt someone pick her up and try to drag her towards the door. "Come on Delaney-Chan! We got to get out of here!" Shiemi panted as onyx eyes stared up at her in awe. However before they could get to the door, Baal blocked their path. "You're not going anywhere witchy! I'll kill you both before you escape me again!" He growled while slamming the door shut before destroying both the door and the key; leaving the two girls all alone to face him.

~BlueExorcist~

When that door slammed on us and we opened it again only to see the front yard of the mansion, Yukio went ballistic. It took me, Amaimon, Iris, Valerica, and Saccha to stop him from running back into town and when he was engulfed in his flames to make us back away I had to knock him out so that he wouldn't do anything stupid and dragged him back inside. But he woke up about two minutes later but by then Shura had put a seal on him so that he couldn't move. He started to scream curses at us and threaten to kill us if we didn't let him go but after a few minutes of that he broke down into sobs and started praying that Shiemi was okay. It brought tears to my eyes but I forced them down because deep down I knew that Delaney would never let anything happen to her friends no matter how injured she is. However as the minutes went by I was starting to lose my faith and it didn't help that Iris and the girls also seemed that they were losing their faith too. "Ve zould go back. I still have my key to zee eazt church." Valerica said but Shura shook her head no. "It wouldn't work; before I joined up with you guys I saw that the church east of town was completely destroyed. I wouldn't be surprised if Baal did that on purpose." The German exorcist just let out a string of curses in her native tongue. Suddenly Amaimon perked up with wide eyes. "They're here!" He gasped before running out the door. After Shura freed Yukio we joined my half brother only to see a horrific sight. "Oh my God…" I gasped as I looked at my two friends. Shiemi had claw marks on her arms but other than that she was fine but Delaney…dear God she was a mess. Not only was she in her true form and sweating profusely but her entire left side of her body looked like she was put through a shredder. Where her arm and shoulder met was oozing a mixture of puss and blood and was so badly torn that I could see her ripped muscles and her shattered shoulder bone; it was to the point that her arm was only being held in place by a few muscles and some skin, otherwise it was ready to fall off. Deep claw marks decorated the left side of her face and from the bottom of her ribs downwards, skin was blistering and falling off in chunks every time her body moved an inch. "Delaney!" I cried out as I ran to her side, flinching when I felt how cold she was. "T-T-Take me…take me t-to my p-p-p-parents R-R-Rin. I-I-I want to s-s-see them one l-l-last time." She forced out as she tried to stay awake while her body shook violently. I was about to argue that she could still be healed but once the smell of poison met my nostrils I knew it was too late to help her. So with tears pouring down my face, I picked her up and brought her to her parents' graves; the rest of the gang following right behind me.

My tears only fell faster as I laid her down in front of the tombstones, especially when she gave me a weak smile. "D-D-Don't give m-m-me that l-l-look Rin. You know…y-y-you know I'm not afraid of d-d-ying." "I know Delaney, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to miss you." I choked out as Iris, Valerica, Saccha, and I knelt down beside her; the other three girls letting out quiet whimpers as they watched their dear friend die before their eyes. Once silver eyes that were now a dull gray shifted towards Shiemi as she let out a sob. "I'm so sorry Delaney-Chan! If I wasn't so weak you wouldn't be like this!" She cried but the witch just gave her a kind smile. "I-It's o-o-okay Shiemi. You actually g-g-ave me the extra…the extra boost to get u-us out of there. I don't b-b-blame you." The New England witch then laid her eyes on the devastated Earth King. "A-Amaimon…come here." She said as she patted the ground with her good arm with the little strength she had left. When my half brother knelt beside her she motioned for him to come closer and once he was close enough she planted a kiss on his lips, completely shocking him. After he got over it though he closed his eyes and kissed back; tears trickling down his face as Delaney's body grew slack until it stopped moving altogether. We all let out a gasp as her body started to glow a soft silver before it turned into a bush of black and silver roses. It was finally official, Delaney Galveston, the coolest witch and friend any of us ever had…was dead.

**(1) Kappas are vampiric creatures that resembles a human with green skin**

**(2) Moloch demons like to fight in groups. It has claws and jets flame from its empty eyes. **


	10. Chapter 9

_**Sorry that I haven't updated for this story for a while, I have been busy with my online class and getting ready for finals for school. I am honesty surprised that my brain hasn't fried yet haha. I also been having writer's block again. Any way if you didn't like how the last chapter turned out you are probably going to hate me big time by the end of this chapter. :3**_

_**~NiteMareB4XMAS**_

Sorrow from a death of a loved one…

Agony from a broken heart…

Fear from the realization that their only source of protection was gone…

These were the primary feelings that Iris Hughes was experiencing from not only from her friends but herself. Everyone was in tears and light sobs could be heard throughout the group as they stood in front of Delaney's final resting place. After the witch had finally died, the couples threw themselves at their significant others to seek comfort; Iris only patted Amaimon's shoulder to soothe him as she watched Rin cry into his lover's shoulder as Bon held him close, neither caring that the half demon was covered in the witch doctor's blood. Yet her attention snapped back to the Earth King when she suddenly felt immense fury pouring from his being as he stood up and stormed back to the mansion; his entire body shaking with silent rage. _Shit this isn't good! _She thought as she followed the green haired demon. Her green eyes widening with alarm as she watched him kick the ground only to have a giant chuck of earth bigger than him go flying more than a hundred yards as he let out a string of curses. "THAT FUCKER! I AM GOING TO TEAR EVERY FUCKING LIMB THAT BASTARD HAS AND FEED IT TO MY GOBLINS!" He roared furiously as he slowly transformed into his full demon form and continued to destroy the front yard in his anger. "Amaimon you got to calm down!" Iris cried as she tried to get close to him to lessen his anger to a lower level but froze when he gave her a murderous glare. "Calm down? CALM DOWN?" He growled. "THAT BASTARD KILLED HER AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?" The half succubus let out a gasp when she found herself unexpectedly with his hand gripping her throat; his bulging muscles slowly crushing her windpipe as he squeezed. Yet, since she was now in contact with him, Iris absorbed all his frustration and rage. Using the mere power of his emotions alone, the British exorcist turned it into pure physical power and punched him in the stomach, making him let go before he was sent flying across the yard. She then went off on him. "Damn it Amaimon you are not the only one who is pissed off about Delaney's death! We all want to give what's coming to that bastard but taking your frustrations out on the front yard won't solve a bloody thing!" She snapped. He just snarled at her before kneeling down and tearing another chunk of earth, this time the size of a minivan, and threw it at the red head. She was going to jump out of the way when she realized that both her feet was entrapped by vines that the Earth King grew while she was yelling at him. _Aw Shit! _Iris thought before closing her eyes to brace herself for impact when she saw that she had no time to cut herself free.

"_**Eins, zwei, drei~!"**_

_Wait, I know that voice! _And sure enough when she opened her eyes, the demon Mephisto Pheles was standing by the front door of the mansion; his umbrella pointing at the giant mass of earth that was now floating in mid air a few feet away from the half succubus. "Amaimon what is the meaning of this?" The Honorary Knight demanded as he lowered the chunk of earth to the ground, a very pissed off expression fixed on his face. All the commotion had the rest of the exorcists running over. "Sir Pheles is the potion ready?" Yukio asked as his half brother smirked. "Oh~? Do you mean this one?" The white-clad demon asked smugly as he held up a veil filled with orange liquid. His smugness was replaced with a frown though when he didn't spot the witch doctor among them. "Where is Dr. Galveston?" This question just brought a new wave of tears to the gang's eyes as they thought about their fallen comrade. "She's…dead. Baal killed her." Rin said softly as the older demon's eyes widen in shock. Delaney Galveston? Dead? "That means…" Mephisto gasped as he felt for the witch's blood seal only to find the magic of it missing. "We need to get you out of here then." He said while quickly getting his key out for True Cross Academy; he stopped though when Shura laid a hand on his shoulder. "We're still safe. Dee and I put up a barrier similar to the one at True Cross last night. I just don't know how long it will last against Baal." She explained. The whole group winched when they heard said demon king's furious yell from the woods as he pounded against the barrier. "I'll go tell Angel to rally the men." The red and yellow haired Knight then pulled out a key before using it to go to the Vatican.

~BlueExorcist~

It was two days later after Delaney's death and everyone was on edge. When Shura came back with Angel, he was beyond furious at Yukio and I for letting Delaney leave the safety of the house but really, I could see he was more surprised than anything that she was dead. Ever since that night, each of us would take turns keeping watch on the temporary barrier and watch it slowly weaken against Baal's onslaught. Fortunately the Paladin rounded up all 100,000 exorcists for the upcoming fight yesterday and they were currently camping out in the front yard and around the house. "Iz he still at zee gravez?" Valerica asked softly as she joined me on the cliff to look at the setting sun. "Yeah he is." I replied with a bitter smile. After Shura left to tell Angel to gather up the men, Mephisto went up to Amaimon to calm him down. At first the Earth King looked like he was going to kill him on the spot but Mephisto must have said something to Amaimon because shortly after he went back to looking human (well as human as a full demon can get). Since then my green haired half brother has been sulking at the Galveston Family's resting place and hasn't moved an inch at all. "He zeemz to bee takink her death zee hardest." My half vampire teammate commented with a look of sorrow. "Yeah but he's going to have to snap out of it. Shura says the barrier is probably going to break tonight as soon as the sun is done setting." I sighed. Not even a few seconds passed when I said that did the both of us see Mephisto walked down the path to the graves and return with Amaimon in tow shortly after; a neutral expression on the Earth King's face. "C'mon you two! We're getting ready!" Saccha called out to us before her and Iris went to join Angel and the rest of the exorcists; the both of them clad in their DSS uniforms. Once Valerica and I joined the rest of them Mephisto got straight to the point.

"According to Angel, when Baal attacked the town there was a count of about 2,000 demons that were killed. So Baal now is down to about 407,200 demons in his army. However, the highest level demons he should have are Raum, Moloch, and Shax demons and that should be about 5,000-10,000. The rest should be from anything lower leveled from Naberius to Goblins. These should prove no problem but the sear number might be a bit overwhelming. Angel, you and your men can take care of them. Yukio's team, along with the DSS, Amaimon, and I will take care of the higher leveled demons and Baal. Yukio, Amaimon, Rin, and I will confront Baal; the three of us will keep Baal busy while Rin injects the potion into him. Once his regeneration powers are shut down, the four of us will unleash everything we have on him."

"And if the potion doesn't work?" Angel asked as we all paled. "Then Amaimon and I will personally drag him back to Gehenna if we have too." Mephisto answered gravely as the Paladin let out a sigh. "You better pray to God that this works." He muttered before going to talk to his men. All the demons, both full and half, just chuckled hollowly at his choice of words, me including. "Here," The demon principal said before handing me a syringe full of the potion he concocted. "Just stick it in him and it should work within seconds; unfortunately I don't know how long it will last for someone like him so make it count." "Don't worry, I will." I said quietly before pocketing it in my trench coat. _This is it. _I thought as the last of the sun's rays disappeared as it sunk under the horizon. As soon it was completely dark out the sound of what seemed to be glass shattering rung out throughout the air as the barrier finally broke down. Chills ran up and down my spine as Baal's maniacal laughter was heard from the forest before thousands of demons poured out towards our direction. The fight had officially begun.

~BlueExorcist~

_Where…Where am I? _She thought wearily as she eyed her surroundings. It appeared to be that she was in a field full of beautiful flowers of all kinds; it almost blinded her from all the bright colors the plants held. "Am I in…the Garden of Eden?" She whispered with awe as she strolled down a small path while gently running her fingers among the flora. _Or is it that garden that Shiemi told me about? What was it called…the Garden of Amahara?_ Shiemi; the thought of one of her dear friends brought a wave of sorrow upon her. _Dear God I just practically left them defenseless. I hope that the other barrier holds up long enough so they can prepare themselves._ She just continued down the path until she came across a small stream; she smiled once she saw that she was in her human form instead of her demon one. _At least in death I get to look the way I want to. _She thought to herself. "Delaney?" A feminine voice gasped behind her. Whipping around, the witch came face-to-face with a woman at her prime; she had long beautiful auburn brown hair and crystal blue eyes. She wore a simple green sun dress that clung to her curvy body and no shoes; a crown made out of white daisies circled around her head. "Mom…is that really you?" The witch doctor asked as tears of joy were brought to her onyx eyes. As the other woman smiled warmly, Delaney launched herself into her arms before hugging her mother for dear life. "Oh God I've missed you!" She sobbed while the older woman stoke her back soothingly, tears pouring from her own blue eyes. "I've missed you too dear; there isn't a day that doesn't go by that I don't." Her mother murmured. "But what are you doing here so soon? Your father and I thought we wouldn't see you for a long time." Delaney's head only perked up though when she heard about her father. "Dad's here too?" She asked excitedly as her mother rolled her eyes. "Yes, he's at the other end of the stream sketching some of the wildlife. Would you like to see him?" The witch's eyes just lit up as she nodded her head rapidly. While her mother grabbed her hand and lead on, Delaney took this time to notice what she was wearing. She was wearing her favorite pair of jeans and her cherished Motley Crue shirt. "Mom, I need to ask you something. Why am I here? I thought that they didn't allow demons in Heaven." Her question was met with her mother's joyous laughter as the two continued following the stream. "Delaney dear, you should know better than anyone that God does not judge on what you are but how your soul is. Even if you were a demon in life you were still good at heart." Her mother answered before they came to a stop. Looking ahead of her mother, Delaney saw a strong man with unruly blonde hair, his onyx eyes focused on his drawing of a sleeping rabbit. His outfit consisted of a simple pair of beige shorts and a red polo shirt. Her mother then motioned for the witch to be quiet before calling out to her husband. "Ryan honey, guess what I found~" The older woman said in a sing-song voice as her daughter held back a giggle. "What did you find Samantha dear?" He asked as he turned to look at his wife only to have his onyx eyes nearly bug out of his skull when he saw his daughter next to her.

"Delaney?" He gawked before dropping his sketch pad to run over to give his daughter a hug. "I missed you too dad." The witch laughed before wrapping her arms around him too. Her laughter and good mood died down though when her father gave her a stern stare. "Delaney Elizabeth Galveston why are you here? You shouldn't be here so soon; it's not that I don't miss you but-""I know dad, I should be living a long life but…I didn't want my friend Shiemi to get hurt." Delaney explained with a sad smile. "Was it Baal?" Her mother asked, completely surprising her. "Yeah, but how-?" "We hear you when you talk to our graves dear. It always makes me so sad to hear how miserable you sound…" Samantha said softly, a hint of remorse in her voice. "So what happened to you pumpkin?" "Well…"

_They watched with horror as Baal destroyed their only chance of escaping to safety. Delaney could feel the blonde tamer beside shake with terror as yellow cat-like eyes landed on them. "Pity that the twin Sons of Satan have to be difficult but I guess that once I kill you two I'll send your corpses to them to teach them a lesson. Since I practically smell the poison working through your system witchy, I let you suffer a bit more as I'll kill Master Yukio's girlfriend first." He said gleefully before launching himself at Shiemi. Without even a second thought, the witch doctor grabbed the girl and shield her with her own body. She bit her tongue as Baal's sharp claws sliced the left side of her face and swore when she heard Shiemi yelp in pain when she blocked her own face with her arms, only to have the demon king slice them too. Delaney let out a howl of agony though when the monster nearly tore her left arm off as he tried to get to Shiemi. Instead of letting her friend go, Delaney used her good arm and sent a bolt of lightning right into the bald demon's face. "SHIEMI, RUN!" She yelled as she let go of her, but as the blonde girl stood there, paralyzed with fear, the demon king summoned up a giant ball of fire in the palm of his hand. "You're going to pay for that you bitch!" He snarled at the witch before launching it at her and Shiemi. Unfortunately since she was still suffering from the poison and now the extreme pain from her arm being tore nearly clean off, Delaney couldn't move in time to dodge the ball of flames; she only managed to turn so that her left side got hit as she pushed her friend out of the way so the tamer wouldn't get hit. "Delaney-Chan!" Shiemi cried with anguish as she dropped to her friend's side when the witch slumped to the ground as her legs gave out. "S-Shiemi, run…leave me here!" The witch doctor pleaded with the other girl but Shiemi just shook her head furiously. "No! I won't leave you here Delaney-Chan!" "Oh isn't that touching? Too bad I have to ruin it!" Baal laughed maniacally as he strolled casually towards them. _Shit, I need to do something and fast! _Delaney thought before an idea struck her. _It's probably going to end up killing me but I guess I'm already dying. _Shiemi let out a gasp when the witch reverted back to her true form as she started to chant, a silver glow casting over both of them while Delaney focused all her remaining energy for this last spell. Suddenly in a blink of an eye, Shiemi found her and Delaney on the front lawn of the Galveston Mansion, the witch slumping against her with exhaustion. Not even five seconds passed before Amaimon and the others ran out of the mansion…_

"By that point the poison already damaged all my internal organs severely and there was no chance of healing me, so I asked Rin to bring me to your graves and I died there." Delaney finished calmly as her parents stared at her with shock. However she blushed a light pink when she remembered kissing Amaimon before she died. "Delaney…my God." Was all her father could say, he was so awestruck. Her mother though caught her blush. "What else happened before you died?" She asked curiously. "Well…um. I kinda, sorta kissed a guy…" The witch's blush just grew darker as a devious smile broke out on her mother's face while her father narrowed his eyes protectively. "Oooh~! Do tell!" Samantha said excitedly. "Yes, do tell so I can find a way to make his life a living Hell." Her father added but winched when his wife hit him. "Ryan shush!" She snapped at her husband before giving her daughter a sweet smile. "Continue dear." "Well first off, dad I am twenty-two so drop the tough guy act; and two, even if you found a way to give him Hell he would be use to it." Delaney said bluntly. "And why is that?" This is where she hesitated a bit. "Promise not to be mad at me but…it's Rin's older half brother Amaimon…the Earth King." She said meekly as her parents' jaws dropped. "You mean...one of the Eight Demon Kings of Gehenna?" Her father asked slowly as she nodded shyly. He was about to say something but his wife cut him off. "Well I approve." "WHAT?" Both Delaney and her father shouted in surprise. "Well it does make sense if you think about it!" Samantha defended. The witch doctor however just frowned. "Well it doesn't matter anyway since I'm dead and I _highly _doubt he can get into Heaven." She muttered bitterly. Suddenly she felt a small tug on what felt like her very existence. "What the…?" She murmured as she felt another, but slightly stronger, pull on her being. "I wouldn't say anything about being dead just quite yet." Her mother said with a sad smile. As Delaney went to give her mother a questioning look, she let out a gasp when she saw that not only her mother but her father and the garden around them starting to fade in and out from her vision. "What's going on? What's happening to me?" She cried out in alarm as everything around her kept flickering back and forth. "It seems someone is bringing you back to life but it's your choice if you want to go or not." Her father explained as her onyx eyes widen in astonishment. Who would be so powerful enough to bring her back to life? Yes, she wanted to live again to go protect her friends but she didn't want to leave her mother and father just yet! As if being able to read their daughter's mind, the two former exorcists wrapped their arms around her in what seemed to be one final hug. "Go, they need you more than we do." Her father whispered in her ear. "B-But-!" "Don't worry about us dear, you'll see us again one day. We will be waiting here for you when you return." Her mother added. Seeing that they truly meant what they were saying, Delaney gave them a shaky nod as tears formed in her eyes. "Okay…I love you mom and dad." She said softly as everything around her finally began to fade. "We love you too dear, we always will." Was all she heard from her father before everything faded to black.

At first the transition from death to being alive again was extremely painful; it felt like her soul was being jammed back into her body. After that was over the only other pain was the one her lungs were making as they begged for air. So taking a deep breath to satisfy her oxygen-deprived lungs, she opened her eyes to find that she was still lying at her parents' graves and that it was night time. The next thing she noticed was that her body was completely healed and that she was still in her demon form. _Who brought me back?_ She wondered as she flexed her left hand and arm to make sure they still worked. However, her wonder was interrupted when she heard the sounds of guns and shouts not far from her. _Shit, Baal must be attacking! _Not even wasting another second, the witch ran into the mansion and grabbed more ammunition and a new gun before going out to join the fight. With pure fury running through her veins, she figured that she and Baal had a score to settle.

~BlueExorcist~

"Son of a bitch!" I swore as I nearly plunged the needle into Baal only to miss him by mere centimeters before he sent me flying. Things weren't going to plan at all; there were more higher leveled demons than expected so Mephisto took off to go help Bon and them to fight back. Yukio was running out of bullets and Amaimon was banged up pretty bad. Not to mention I was down to one sword since the demon king snapped the other one in half earlier. _At this rate I'll have to pull out Kurikara. _I thought with aggravation as I tried to get close to older demon once more only to have my chest clawed at with his sharp nails. He then kicked me away again. "Shit!" I yelled as the syringe went flying out of my hand but sighed with relief when Bon caught it. "Rin he's going after Yukio!" My lover cried as I whipped around to see Baal flying towards my twin, ready to land a deadly blow to his chest. Yet the demonic king was hurled to the ground when a single holy bullet got lodged in his temple. _Who the Hell-?_ My thought was cut off though when I looked to my right to see who fired. Who I saw had me completely stunned. Standing there with a murderous glare in her silver eyes was Delaney in her demon form; her gun still aimed at Baal. "Who the fuck said you could come onto my property?" She hissed as the demon king stared at her with disbelief. "You're still alive? That's impossible, you should be dead!" He growled as she scoffed. "I was dead but I felt like coming back just to kick your ass." She said with a sinister smirk before unloading all her bullets into his skull, blowing huge chucks of it off as she stepped closer to him with each shot she fired. Before Baal could regenerate his head she focused a lethal amount of destructive energy to her foot before kicking him in the chin, snapping his regenerating head back in a sickening crack of his spine, knocking it clean off. "That was for my arm you dick!" She snapped before setting his body on fire with one hand and shooting his nuts with her gun in the other. "And that's for blasting me with a fire ball!" "Deelanee?" Valerica gasped when the others turned their attention on us. "Bloody Hell she's alive!" Iris yelled over her shoulder as she continued to slash a bunch of Shax demons to bits. "I'll be stuffed! She's back!" Saccha cried out happily. "How are you alive?" I asked with awe as I touched her shoulder just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. She just gave me a soft smile. "I have no idea but I'm sure glad to see you guys again." She said with tears in her eyes. "Delaney…" I murmured before engulfing her in a hug. "Dear God I thought I would never see you again!" I nearly sobbed as she hugged me back. "Me too Rin, me too. But now that I'm here, how about we finish this fucker off?" She asked with a smug grin. I was about to answer her when I saw Baal coming at her from behind. Not wanting to lose my dear friend again, I pushed her out of the way before I felt a sharp pain in my chest and through my back. "RIN!" I faintly heard Bon scream as I coughed up blood. Looking down, I saw Baal's claws was elbow deep in me just before my world went black. My last thought before eternal slumber took me was of my love.

_Ryuji…I'm so sorry..I love you._

_**I can already tell I am going to get a lot of Hell for this but don't worry the story is still on! Just stay tuned for the next chapter! **_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Hahahaha, I knew I was going to get Hell for that last chapter and sorry to say that your comments just made me laugh pretty hard. However, the story is not over just yet my dear readers so by the end of this chapter I'll make it up to you! :3**_

_**~NiteMareB4XMAS**_

_No, this can't be happening! He can't be dead! _Bon thought but as he watched Baal remove his arm from Rin's chest to reveal the large hole in the half demon's body and watched it fall to the ground with a dull thud, the monk knew that his love was no longer with them. Yet instead of feeling agony at the sight he felt strangely numb as he watched Delaney go ballistic after getting over the shock of her friend dying in front of her and started tearing Baal to shreds with her bare hands before throwing every spell she knew at the demon king. The monk just continued to stand there with an empty feeling within him, just staring at his love's body as the fighting continued all around. He only snapped out of it when a teary-eyed Yukio ran up to his brother's corpse and let out the older Okumura twin's name in a heart retching sob. "Suguro, get Yukio and Rin out of here now and get back here and fight! We don't have time to mourn right now!" Iris ordered with tears of frustration in her green eyes as she continued to slaughter demons of all kinds along with her teammates. Still feeling numb, the monk picked up Rin's body and flung it over his shoulder while grabbing Yukio's arm and dragged the younger Okumura towards the house. "Nii-san!" Yukio cried over and over again as the monk laid out the fallen Knight on a medical table in Delaney's clinic. "Why? Why did you have to die Nii-san? You just finally had forgiven me!" Deciding that if he wanted to still be numb Bon got out the house before he too, broke down. Yet it was too late as his body went into autopilot while tears of sorrow and heart break fell from his eyes while he shot down demons. It only got worse when all he could see in his mind's eye was Rin's pale face, the crimson color of his blood trickling down from his mouth. That image alone had his entire body shaking with grief to the point that he could barely keep a steady hand on his gun. "Damn it mate, if you're just going to stand there like a dipstick get out of here!" Saccha growled when she had to gun down demons that were about to kill the monk for a third time. Bon just nodded weakly before trotting back to the mansion but stopped when he felt something move around in his pocket. Making sure no demons were coming at him, the monk reached into his pocket only to pull out the syringe with the potion to shut down Baal's regeneration ability. Baal; just the thought of the demon king set his blood on fire as anger practically consumed him. _That fucking bastard, _He thought before whipping around towards the direction the monster that killed his love was. _I'm going to make sure he dies if it's the last thing I do!_ So with new found determination that was fueled by his rage for the demonic king, Bon stormed over to where Delaney and Amaimon were fighting tooth-and-nail with Baal, the witch being surrounded with chaotic energy as she attacked relentlessly while the Earth King was in his full form and throwing dangerous blows at their enemy.

Unfortunately, no matter how much power the two demonic beings put behind their attacks, Baal would either block or dodge them and the few that did manage to land on the demonic king healed instantly; and it didn't help that Delaney and Amaimon were starting to grow tired with trying to contain Baal in one spot as he kept trying to get to the mansion to kill Yukio. "You can't protect Master Yukio forever! I will eventually kill him like I did his pathetic brother!" The monster taunted after grabbing one of Amaimon's swings. Using the momentum of the punch, Baal swung the Earth King around and let him go so he flew right into the witch doctor, sending the both of them flying. "Fuck you asshole! I'll never let you touch him!" Delaney hissed as she and Amaimon got back up. 'Distract him!' Bon mouthed when silver eyes spotted him as he held up the syringe; the witch just gave a subtle nod. _You better do this right Suguro. _The witch thought as she tried to think of a way to keep Baal in one spot long enough for the monk to get to him. **Amaimon, do you think you can trap him if I keep his attention on me? **She asked telepathically to the Earth King. Even though he gave a frown he nodded his head. So with a wicked smile the witch ran straight at Baal and stole his crown, doing a back flip before he could strike her with his claws. "You bitch! Give that back!" He growled as he lunged at her to grab his crown. However the witch doctor just sent him flying back with a roundhouse kick to his face when he got close enough. "Naah, I think I'll keep this. I bet it looks better on me than on your bald ass head!" She goaded while placing the small crown on her own head as she dodged another grab from the demonic king. As she kept mocking their enemy, Amaimon was controlling vines and roots to subtly circle the area Baal was in and when Delaney gave the signal, he made the plant life spring up and wrap around the demonic king, entrapping him in a web of vines and roots. "NOW SUGURO!" The witch shouted as the monk ran towards Baal with the syringe in hand. He was just about to plunge it into the monster's neck when all of a sudden Baal's hand shot out from the vines and wrapped around Bon's throat. "Did you really think mere plants will keep me still? Well think again monk!" The demonic king laughed before throwing Bon into a tree, knocking the wind out of him. Before he could even take a breath, Baal appeared in front of him and kicked him in the stomach. _Can't let go of the potion, can't pass out! _He thought as his vision starting to darken around the edges as the demon king continued to beat him up. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Delaney roared as she tackled Baal from behind and started to claw at his face. Letting out a snarl, he grabbed her by her foot and slammed her face first into the ground; he flung her so hard onto the hard surface that she bounced off the ground before blacking out. Amaimon though picked her up and carried her to safety before some of the demons could get to her. "Time to die monk, say hi to Master Rin for me." Baal said with a cruel smile as he formed a giant ball of fire in the palm of his hand. As the demon king went to throw it at him, Bon just closed his eyes to brace himself; the only image in his mind was the smiling face of his lover.

_Rin…_

~BlueExorcist~

_So this is what death is like…huh I thought it would be more interesting. _I thought as I stared off into the white void I was residing in. I didn't know how long I had been here, for all I know an entire year could have gone by and I was starting to get fed up with this place. But even though I was frustrated, I was mostly mourning the fact that I probably won't see any of my friends or my brother again. And when I thought about never seeing Bon again my heart lurched painfully."God, why do you hate me so?" I murmured to myself as tears gathered in my eyes. I nearly died of a heart attack (even though I was already dead) when a voice answered my question. "He doesn't hate you Rin." Whipping my head to my right, my jaw nearly unhinged itself when I saw my foster dad, Shiro, standing there with a small smile. "D-Dad?" I gasped as I took a hesitant step towards him. "Yeah it's me." He answered. He let out a huff of surprise when I practically crushed him in a hug. "O-Oh God I-I am so sorry! If, if I had never s-said those things to y-you, you would still be a-alive! I'm s-so sorry!" I sobbed into his shoulder and I only cried harder when he rubbed my back while saying soothing words to me. "It's okay Rin; I knew you were just angry for being in the dark that entire time. I forgive you son." "No! You shouldn't forgive me! It's because of me that Satan possessed you! It's because of me that Yukio despised me for the longest time! I don't deserve to be forgiven for what I've done!" I said angrily as more tears poured from my eyes. "I'm a God damn monster!" Suddenly my dad took me by the shoulders and gave me the sternest stare I ever seen from him.

"Rin Okumura, you are not a monster. You are anything but that. I have watched you grown stronger, and I have seen your kind heart grow larger with each new friend you make. Yes Satan possessed me but I would kill myself again and again if it meant I could protect you and your brother. And I am proud that you are finally being who you really are. So please Rin, stop beating yourself up. It pains me to see you so sad."

I was speechless as he gave me a hug before wiping some of my tears away. He then gave me a perverted smirk. "So you and that Suguro guy huh? I have to admit he's good looking." I just blushed and spluttered as he laughed merrily. I couldn't help but smile though but I frowned when I remember that we were in this void. "Dad, is this really what Heaven is like?" I asked as he chuckled. "No, this isn't Heaven Rin; it's sort of like limbo." He explained as I gave him a look of confusion. "You're not really dead." Okay, now I'm even more confused. If I'm not dead then what the Hell am I doing here? What is dad doing here? As if he could read my mind, he continued his explanation. "It is true that your "human" side is dead but since Kurikara was never destroyed, your "demon" side is still alive, but you also have a third side that has been dormant inside you Rin. I believe you and Delaney had a discussion about it once on your first birthday with the girls." "My birthday…?" I murmured as the memory slowly came back to me…

_It has been about six months since I moved here to New England and started living here with the girls. During the first few weeks I had kept to myself since I still wasn't ready to open up completely to them but thankfully they understood since they didn't really opened up to me or each other either. However, as the weeks gone by the four of them somehow started to worm their way into my heart and the five of us started to really connect with one another. Delaney though is the only one I have connected to the most so far. In a lot of ways she is like me; she likes to keep to herself and not let anyone see what goes on in her head and has also lost her parents. So as the months went by, I found myself opening up to her when I would become frustrated or I just really needed to talk. Today however, I didn't really want to talk to any of the girls. The reason behind this was that today was my 17__th__ birthday and the first one I have ever spent without my twin so I wasn't in the greatest of moods. This was why I was outside taking a walk on one of the trails around the mansion; it was so early that the sun had just barely risen over the horizon. However, I should have known better when it came to my American teammate because the next thing I knew she was walking beside me silently with a knowing look. I was waiting for her to say something but she just continued to walk with me as quiet as ever. Seeing that she wasn't going to leave me alone until I spoke to her I let out a tiring sigh as we came to a small clearing in the woods. "It's…my birthday today." I finally said after awhile, not even looking at the witch doctor next to me. "I know." She said simply as I gave her a look of disbelief. How in the world did she know? I never told any of the girls when my birthday was. "Shura told me when she gave me your gift from her since she was going to be on a mission." She explained with a small smirk. "I really hate how you can read me so well." I huffed as we continued walking again, the girl next to me giving a light chuckle. "Well I did minor in Psychology Rin, plus being a doctor and an exorcist I need to be able to read people and demons alike if I'm going to deal with them. So what is really bugging you?" She asked calmly as onyx eyes gazed curiously at me. I just let out another sigh. "I'm starting to wonder why I was even born, well, other than being Satan's vessel. I mean I'm only feared of because I managed to somehow inherit his damn flames. Other than that, I'm pretty damn useless." "That's where you're wrong Rin." She said as she stopped walking and looked me straight in the eyes. _

"_Even if Satan is well known for his flames he used to be known by an entirely different name: Lucifer, the 'son of the morning'. He was created by God himself to dwell in the throne room of Heaven for eternity. God made him to be an angel of worship, a minister of Heaven if you will. Rin, your real father was originally one of three archangels from the Scripture. So in all technicalities, you're the son of a fallen angel. You probably have more power locked within your blood than you'll ever know."_

"So you're saying that I'm-"

"Part angel too? Yes." My father answered as I stared at him with awe. "And if you are able to awaken it then you can live again." "How do I awaken it?" I asked but started to panic when I saw my dad flickering in and out of existence. "It seems my time with you is up. To awaken it you must delve deep within your soul Rin. Goodbye son, I'm so proud of you…" He said before fading away completely. The last thing I heard before he vanished was a faint "I love you." "I love you too…daddy." I said softly as tears trickled down my face. Remembering I had to go save my loved ones who were still alive, I quickly wiped away my tears and took a deep calming breath. _I need to focus. _I thought as I searched for any sign of my angelic half within my being. It felt like it was taking forever and just when I was about to give up, I felt a tiny spark of unfamiliar energy hidden deep within my inner flames; it was a soothing feeling among the burning inferno in my soul. However, when I tried to reach it my blue flames would hiss at me and blaze brighter than before, threatening to burn me, but I decided to chance it anyway. So as I mentally stepped through my flames, I ignored the smoldering heat that licked at my subconscious and grabbed the tranquil energy. As soon as I touched it though, my body began to heat up until it felt like my skin was melting off as I let out a silent scream of agony. At that point I didn't care though because I was experiencing the worst pain in my life, it literally felt like someone was tearing me from the inside out before jamming me into a tight space, but after that I felt no more pain. Instead I felt this weird feeling as if something was growing in my chest. Opening my eyes to see what it was, I looked down to see the giant hole in my chest closing up and once it was done healing the black ink of my seal tattoo repaired itself; now that my chest was normal again, all that was left was a hole in my DSS uniform. I then realized I was in Delaney's clinic room and froze when I heard light sobbing from my left. Without sitting up from the table, I subtly turned my head to the side to see my brother with his face buried in his hands; his body shaking from his crying. "Nii-san I'm so sorry I didn't protect you." I heard his muffle cry. I was about to go comfort him when out of nowhere, Amaimon came running in with an unconscious Delaney in his arms. "What the fuck happened to her?" I nearly yelled, unintentionally scaring the living shit out of my half brother and my twin. "RIN?" Yukio yelled before grabbing me in hug. "How the Hell are you alive?" Amaimon asked as he set the witch down gently on the table I was just laying on. "Long story I'll tell you later. One, what happened to her; and two, is Baal dead?" I asked as Yukio pulled back. "Dee-Chan got slammed head first into the ground and got knock out and…SHIT I LEFT THE MONK ALONE TO FIGHT HIM!" The Earth King yelled before running out the door again. Monk? Baal?

SHIT! BON!

~BlueExorcist~

_This is it! _Bon thought as he braced himself for instant death but opened his eyes when he heard Baal gasp in shock and at that moment the monk couldn't really blame him. Standing there between the two of them was a _very _pissed off Rin who was crushing the hand that Baal had the ball of fire in with a death grip. Except something was off about the half demon but the monk couldn't tell what it was; the only thing he noticed that Rin had shed his ruined trench coat and was now bare chested. It then click in his mind, Rin was missing his demonic attributes! The older Okumura twin's ears weren't pointy anymore nor did he have a tail, the only thing Bon could see was that Rin still had was his fangs as he bared them at the demonic king. "Miss me Baal?" The Knight growled as the demon king stared at him with wide unbelieving eyes. "H-How? I killed you!" He cried as Rin gave him a wicked grin. "Let's just say I just inherited something else of my bastard of a father." He said before punching Baal right in the face, sending him into the ground; creating a good size crater from the impact. _"Let the flames of Gehenna aid me against my enemies." _Rin chanted as he pulled his sword out of his chest, he then flicked the sheath off to reveal the sharp blade of Kurikara. Bon's jaw nearly fell off when he watched his love transform into something new. As Rin's body was engulfed in the familiar blue flames, a new type of attributes formed from his body. Instead of horns made out of flames, a halo of blue fire appeared a few inches above his head and instead of having pointy ears and a tail like most demons, pure black angel wings burst from his back; each black feather sharp and deadly looking. The fighting all around them seemed to stop as demons and exorcists alike looked at Rin's new form in awe. From where he laid, Bon could faintly hear the "No way" from an awestruck Shima and other murmurs of wonder from his other friends. "S-So you grew some fucking wings, so what? You still won't be able to kill me!" Baal said haughtily but there was a hint of fear in his voice as Rin loomed closer to him. "Good, because I want to put you through a world of pain before I do kill you asshole." The Knight then launched himself at Baal, a giant wave of flames crashing onto the demonic king every time Rin swung Kurikara at him. It was an all out war between the two as they clashed against one another in midair only to do it again and again. Yet no matter how many times Rin would slice one of Baal's limbs off, the demon king would regenerate them back instantly. The only good thing about the fight was that the Knight was wearing down the demonic king every time he would set Baal on fire. "Face it Master Rin! I will never die!" The demon king laughed after he slammed Rin into a tree, breaking the tree in half. His laughter stopped though when Rin got back up before wiping the blood from his mouth, a wicked smirk on his face.

"Are you so sure about that Baal?" He asked before stabbing the king in the stomach. The monster stood there with horror when the wound didn't heal. "W-What?" He gasped as he grabbed the stab wound with his hand. He whipped around when Bon let out a painful chuckle as he sat up; the syringe in his hand empty. What Baal didn't realize was when he was flung near the monk earlier and was in the middle of regenerating, Bon stuck the syringe in him and injected the potion. "I…was wondering…when it was going to take…effect." The monk panted as he clutched his bruised torso. "Goodbye Baal." Was all Rin said before swiftly slicing the demon king's head off before setting his body on fire. As Baal's corpse burned to ashes, the remainder of his army fled only for Rin to flick his wrist, setting them all aflame; instantly killing them all. "Rin!" Valerica cried out as she, Iris, and Saccha crushed him in hug once he sealed his sword into his chest again; returning to his now more human looking form. They let go of him however so that he could get to Bon. The Knight just dropped to his knees and –gently- wrapped his arms around the monk as tears streamed down both their faces. "Rin I thought I lost you." Bon murmured his voice thick with emotion. "For a moment you did Ryuji, but I promise it won't happen again. I…I love you." Warmth filled the monk's heart as he cupped the side of his love's face and smiled when Rin snuggled into his palm. "Rin…" He whispered before giving the Knight a sweet kiss on his lips. "I love you too and I always will." It was a moment the two never wanted to end but unfortunately the Paladin ruined it. "Well Okumura, I have to say you never fail to amaze me. Not only did you die as a half demon but came back as an angel. It will be interesting to see you continue on your quest to become Paladin. Now I think my men and I will take our leave." The golden haired man said before walking off. After all the exorcists left it was only the members of the DSS and Yukio's team left. When they entered the mansion, Amaimon was just finishing patching himself up before giving an ice pack to a now awake Delaney who placed it on the sore spot on her head. She nearly dropped it though when she saw Rin who was helping Bon walk. "Holy shit you're alive! I didn't recognize your aura at all!" She gasped as she helped him get Bon onto the table. "That's because I'm not a half demon anymore." The Knight explained as his twin gave him a shocked look. "Then what are you Nii-san?" Yukio asked as the witch doctor focused healing magic to her hands before placing them over Bon's injuries. "Well he's not human anymore that's for sure, I can't sense a single thing that's human from him." Delaney commented before telling the monk to stop squirming. "Yet the bloke looks it." Saccha argued as she flicked his ear. "There's nothing left of his demon looks."

"That is because he unlocked father's original form. Rin here is now a fallen angel who can control Gehenna's flames. He is the first of all of Satan's children to have ever done that." Mephisto said with a proud smile. "Way to go Otouto!" Amaimon said with a grin as he patted the Knight on the back. "Um…thanks?" He said uncertainly as everyone laughed. "Well okay, that explains why Rin came back to life but what about me? Who the Hell brought me back?" Delaney asked once she was done healing Bon. Mephisto just grinned evilly while glancing towards the witch's left. Following his gaze, she found herself face-to-face with the Earth King. "You brought me back?" She gawked. "H-How?" "Since your being was connected to nature, I used the Earth's healing properties to mend your body back together and brought life back into it. It was up to your soul if you wanted to live again." He explained simply. "So zat entire time ve zought you vere mourning at her parentz' gravez, you vere actually bringink her back to life?" Valerica asked slowly in case she was wrong. "Yes." He answered as Delaney blushed a light pink. "But why bring me back?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper. She let out a squeak though when the green haired demon pulled her into a hug before kissing her deeply. "Because you're the only one who makes me feel like this." He admitted seriously before giving her a wicked smile. "So whether you like it or not, you're mine now." "Not until you mark me as your mate will I be!" She said with a teasing smile but blushed when Amaimon gave her a smoldering look. "That can be arranged Dee-Chan." He said huskily as her entire face caught on fire from embarrassment. "Okay you two, you can have a naughty later but how about we finish patching each other up before heading to bed? I'm worn out!" Saccha yawned as everyone agreed. So after Delaney and Yukio helped tend to everyone's injuries and after Mephisto left, the exhausted group headed to bed for well deserved rest.__


	12. Chapter 11

_**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I have been having major writer's block and I'm starting to gain a bad case of insomnia so I'm like a zombie right now. Anyway, I am going to warn you now that this is my very first lemon/m-rated scene…between two guys at least. XD So if you don't want to read it I understand and for those who do…well I'm apologizing now if it sucks.**_

_**~NiteMareB4XMAS**_

_I can't believe it's all over. _I thought as I watched the setting sun from my window; my familiar napping at my side. It's has been a month since I killed Baal, Delaney being brought back to life by Amaimon and I had become a fallen angel. Not to mention the fact that I not only was now friends again with my original group from my school days and my brother but Bon and I were now in a real relationship with one another. I seriously felt like the happiest guy in the world right now, but unfortunately my cheerfulness didn't last long. After a few days of resting and restoring Delaney's front yard (she was not amused at all when she learned about the damage Amaimon did to it before the final fight), everyone began to pack up and be on their way. Izumo and Shima left to finally go on their honey moon, Shura went with Yukio and Shiemi back to True Cross Academy, while Iris, Valerica, and Saccha decided to spend some time with their families; but what made me sad was the fact that Bon had to go back to the temple with Konekomaru so that left only Amaimon, Delaney, and I at the Galveston Mansion. _And even then I still feel alone._ I thought with a bitter chuckle as I watched my half brother and the witch walk down the path that lead to the beach; a slight blush on Delaney's cheeks as Amaimon wrapped an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer to him. Honestly I was glad for my dear friend because for the first time since I've ever met the witch, she seemed truly happy but I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous since she could see her lover all the time seeing as he lives with us now. Well I guess I should have seen this coming anyway, I mean Bon is a monk and is going to inherit the temple one day so it's understandable that he has to be there. It also doesn't help that I'm also on the Demon Stealth Squad and I didn't want to quit it since I considered the girls my family so I was stuck here until I at least became Paladin. "God you must like to put me in these situations." I murmured as I went back to strumming my guitar. However I almost stopped playing when I sensed someone outside my bedroom door but continued to play while keeping an ear trained on the door. I was starting to grow on edge when I heard what sounded like someone walking back and forth in front of my door but relaxed when I heard the familiar sound of my boyfriend's voice as he mumbled to himself about being a coward. "You know you can come in Ryuji instead of just standing there." I said loud enough for him to hear me; I let out a small chuckle when he came in with a blush on his cheeks. "I didn't know if you were busy or not." He muttered sheepishly as I put my guitar back on its stand. Seeing that Bon was here, Kuro decided to leave the room to give us some alone time.

"So what brings you here Ryuji?" I asked, trying to fight down the blush that wanted to show itself when he sat next to me on my bed. I guessed it failed though when I saw Bon's lips twitch into a small smirk. Yet that smirk turned into a frown when he looked me in the eyes. "Something is bugging you. What is it?" He asked as I stared at him with shock. I just let out a hollow laugh once I got over it. "Am I really that easy to read?" "No, to anyone else there is no hope of telling what you are thinking, only those close enough to you who have learned to see what's really going on with you can see what you try to hide. So I ask again, what is bugging you?" He asked as he stared intensely at me. That look alone instantly shattered my barriers and before I knew it I was telling him everything.

"I hate that I can't see you every day. I want to wake up every morning and I want the first thing I see be you. I understand that we can't see each other that often since you want to help bring your temple back to its former glory and I like being here with the girls and that they are helping me reach my dream of becoming Paladin but part of me doesn't care about that since it only cares about you. I know that sounds selfish but it's true and that just makes me even more pissed at myself for feeling that way. I…I just want to be by your side…I love you."

After I finished my lame-ass rant I looked away from him as tears of frustration built up behind my eyes. "God I sound fucking pathetic, just forget it." I added when I didn't hear a response from him but I let out a gasp when I found myself on my back with a pissed off Bon above me, straddling my waist. "Rin you do not sound pathetic and it pisses me off when you degrade yourself like that. You are not selfish for wanting that since I want the same thing just as badly as you do. I love you so much it nearly kills me when I don't see you so I talked it over with Delaney and Mephisto and they said I could join the DSS since they both think I'm capable enough." The monk said with a small smile. "But what about the temple? Don't you want to take over it one day?" I asked with wide eyes as he chuckled. "Yes but when I'm much older, even though my dad is an idiot he is still capable to lead it. Besides, I still want to defeat Satan so I figured I might as well join the toughest team the Vatican has to offer, it's just a plus that my boyfriend is on it too." He teased with the brightest grin I have ever seen from him. "Ryuji…" I murmured as tears of happiness started to flow down my face. I just gave him the biggest grin I could muster as he wiped away my tears. "I love you." I whispered before leaning up to kiss him. As he murmured his affections for me before meeting me half way, I couldn't help but let out a small groan as he wrapped one arm around my waist while using his other to cup the back of my head to deepen the kiss. It only grew louder when he slipped his tongue into my mouth as I ran my fingers through his hair. The longer the kiss drew out the hotter I became as we started to let our hands roam one another bodies. Desire seared through my veins as my fingertips ran over the muscles of his back before gripping the bottom of his shirt. "Off." I panted once we separated from our lip lock before pulling the offending article of clothing off his body to reveal his sculpted torso. I then tore mine off before pushing him back so that I was now on top. "Someone is eager." He laughed but it turned into a moan when I latched my mouth onto his neck as my hands roamed his chest. I smirked into his neck when I felt him lightly jump when one of my fingers brushed one of his nipples. "I didn't know you were sensitive _Ryuji._" I purred into his ear before nipping one of his piercings gently. I then began my assault on his nipples, taking turns licking and sucking the both of them until they were pert, my lover letting out gasps of pleasure from my administrations to his chest.

_He's a practically a puddle of goo right now._ I thought with amusement as I gave a quick glance to his face and nearly moaned myself from his expression. His eyes were screwed shut with pleasure while his mouth was slightly open to let out noises of enjoyment, a nice dark pink blush dusted over his cheeks. "You're so fucking sexy right now it's not even funny. How did I get so lucky to have someone like you?" I mused as half lidded, warm brown eyes stared lustfully at me making my dick harden from the intenseness of it. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you." He panted but let out a small yelp of surprise when I stuck my hand down pass his pants and boxers before wrapping it around his half hard erection. "Rin!" He moaned when I began to slowly pump it and let out a whine when I wouldn't pick up the pace. "You're a fucking tease." He hissed after failing to get me to go faster. "I know." I said cheekily as I unzipped his pants but before I could pull them down he flipped us over so that he was now on top again. "My turn, _Rin._" He said huskily, practically groaning my name as he nearly ripped my pants off of me along with my boxers. I began to let out moans of ecstasy as Bon kissed my chest before tracing my seal tattoo with his tongue, sending shivers down my spine making me buck my hips into his. "Shit!" My lover gasped as sparks of pleasure spread though our bodies from the contact. I all but sobbed from the delicious friction as the rough material of his jeans rubbed against my aching cock. "Ah, ah, _Ryuji!_" I cried out when he grabbed my ass firmly and grinded our hips together as he let out small grunts of his own. "Do you like that when I rub against you babe?" He asked, his voice dripping with arousal. I only let out a long whine for an answer as a spike of ecstasy shot straight to my leaking erection from the sinful tone of his voice.

Bon seemed to have noticed the effect that his voice had on me as my dick began to throb with needed release against his desperately; my body began to burn hotter when he gave me an evil smile before leaning down to my ear. "Tell me Rin, what do you want? Do you want me to continue to grind against you until you burst? Should I slowly suck you off until you beg me to finish you off? _Or do you want me to screw you into this mattress?_" He murmured naughtily in my ear as I let out a whimper as my dick got even harder with each question he asked. _It shouldn't be legal with how much he turns me on like that. _I thought before deciding that I too, can play dirty. "Do you really want to know _Ryuji?_" I asked with a seductive smile as I inched closer to his lips. "I want you to fuck me _long _and _hard. _I want you to make me _scream _your name." I felt very smug with myself as his pupils dilated with desire before I pressed my lips against his. It quickly turned into another round of tonsil hockey as we both got him out of his pants and boxers. Once we were both fully naked he laid me on my back again. "Do you have anything that will make this easier?" He asked with a look that clearly stated he didn't want to hurt me if possible. It took me a bit to think since my mind was slightly fogged up from the need that was coursing through my body. "In the top draw, there should be a bottle of lotion." I said as he went and retrieved it from my dresser. By the time he was straddling me again his fingers were slicked up with the sakura-scented gel (What? The girls got it for me a few months ago. Don't judge me.). "I'm sorry if this is going to hurt but just try to relax." He said sincerely while placing a kiss on the tip of my nose. When he put the first finger in it only felt weird since I wasn't use to anything being there but when the second one entered after awhile it stung a bit. However I felt worst pain than that before and just relaxed my body as my lover scissor my entrance to loosen me up. I couldn't help but winch though when he added the third finger as my lower half began to sting even more. "I'm sorry." Bon murmured as he tried to sooth the pain by rubbing my lower back. I just managed to relax again when his fingers brush against something in me that had me seeing stars. "Ryuji!" I gasped as a jolt of pleasure ran up my spine and let out another moan when he pressed that spot again. I let out a whine though when he pulled his fingers out and pouted when he chuckled at me. "Don't worry; I'm not done with you yet." My love said as he reached for the lotion but I beat him to it. "Let me do that for you." I purred as I poured a generous amount of the gel in the palm of my hand before pushing my boyfriend onto his back.

Bon just stared at me with a look of love and lust and began to pant softly when I slicked up his dick; I just smirked when his hips jerked when I rubbed the silt with the pad of my thumb. "Rin what are you doing?" He asked when he saw me hovering above his waist as I continued to pump his erection. "Oh nothing~" I said with feign innocence before practically impaling myself on his hard on, filling myself to the hilt. We both let out simultaneous moans as he grabbed my hips for support. The feeling that was coursing through me at the moment made my head spin as pleasure shot through my body while the burn from the penetration had me shivering as goosebumps broke out on my skin. "R-Rin…are you...are you all right?" The blonde streaked monk asked between pants. "Y-yeah, just give me a sec." I gasped as I tried to get use to feeling of him inside me. "That was pretty…stupid." He groaned as I shifted my hips a tiny bit. I just let out a shaky laugh as I pulled him up so that he was face-to-face with me. "Maybe." I said before kissing him again. I just let out a sigh of bliss as our tongues swirled around each others. We both pulled away though when I lifted my hips up experimentally before going back down on my lover's sex organ, both of us letting out moans from the sensation of it. "O-Oh God." The monk in front of me said shakily as I continued to ride him, my pace beginning to pick up as the burning of being stretched dulled down. "Ah, ha, s-so good." I groaned, loving the feeling of my lover's dick massaging my insides. My groans grew longer and louder as Bon helped me go faster by lifting my hips up and down; my own arousal rubbing against both our stomachs with each movement. "Oh babe, you're so fucking tight, it feels so good." He murmured huskily in my ear before latching his mouth on my neck. I let out a whine when he bit down on the sensitive part of my neck before soothing it over with his tongue. "R-Ryuji what are you doing?"I squeaked when I found myself on my back with my lover looking down at me with pure desire. "About to fulfill your wish love. I am going to fuck you _long_ and _hard_." He said with a wicked little grin that set my body on fire. Suddenly he began to slam roughly into me making me grasp his back as blind numbing ecstasy shot through my veins; I let out cry after cry as he slammed into my prostrate repeatedly. "F-Faster!" I pleaded and nearly sobbed with relief when he picked up his pace. "Oh God, you look so fucking hot right now Rin. Watching you make those noises with that adorable blush on your face is turning me on so much." He groaned before kissing me again. My room then started to fill up with the sounds of grunts and moans as we continued in our love making. My voice got louder when he grasped my dick and started to pump in time with his thrusts.

"Hah, ha, I'm so c-close." I gasped as I felt the familiar tightening feeling in the pit of my stomach. "M-Me too babe." Bon grunted as I wrapped my legs around his hips to meet into his thrusts. Sweat was pouring off of us as we went faster and harder. Our breaths became shorter as our voices began to get louder the closer we got to our climax. That's when my vision went white as I came hard. I was so lost in my orgasmic high that I barely registered the warm feeling of Bon filling me with his seed as he moaned my name. It barely registered when he pulled out to lay beside me; I only came back to reality when I felt his arms embrace me so that we were both facing each other. We were both breathing hard as we gazed at each other lovingly but once our racing hearts calmed down we shared a gentle kiss. "That was amazing." I murmured as I snuggled up to him. "I bet since you practically screamed my name for the whole world to hear." The monk teased but instead of feeling embarrassed I just grinned cheekily at him. "Well I did tell you I wanted you to make me scream your name _Ryuji._" I purred before we both laughed. "I love you so much Rin. I'm so happy to be with you." Bon whispered lovingly as he pushed my hair out of my face before placing a kiss on my brow. This action alone brought tears of happiness to my eyes as I kissed him. "Me too Ryuji, I love you too."

And I would never stop loving him.

_**My face is practically on fire right now. This took me forever to write since I have no experience writing sex scenes between two guys but I have to admit I think I did pretty well. Unfortunately this story is about to come to a close since the next post will be the Epilogue. Thank you all for reading my stories and reviewing them I really appreciate it.**_


	13. Epilogue

**TWO YEARS LATER**

"Rin, can you help me set up the lights outside?"

"Rin, can you help me vith zee tree?"

"Hey mate, can ya help me get some grub for Christmas dinner?"

"Rin, will you be a good chap and help me find presents for the others?"

Jesus. Fucking. Christ.

I seriously love these girls but sometimes they really do drive me up the wall. Yet I couldn't really blame them for needing help since we were having all of our friends and family join us for Christmas and New Years and thankfully ever since the week that everyone had roomed with us with the Baal incident, Delaney has added a fourth floor to the mansion so that we had more guest rooms. So far the only people who managed to show up were Shima and his wife, Paku, Shura, Mephisto (who was only staying for Christmas dinner), Konekomaru, my brother and his girlfriend. We were now just waiting for Iris, Valerica, and Saccha's parents to show up. "Why do we have to wait for them? I want to open the presents now." Amaimon whined as his mate (Yes I said mate, they marked each other shortly after getting together, so I guessed they're married in a sense?) rolled her eyes. "Because they are family and you should always wait for the entire family to be here! Hell, I'm still surprised that you two of all people are celebrating with us; it's not every day two Princes of Hell are celebrating the birth of Jesus Christ." Delaney pointed out as Mephisto laughed. "She has us there brother." He chuckled as my green haired half brother pouted. "But I want Dee-Chan to open the present I got her and I want to know what her surprise for me is!" At this I couldn't help but smirk as Delaney blushed slightly before reprimanding her lover for being impatient, it was quite amusing especially when Amaimon obeyed. Let's just say when the two decided to have a mock fight for training one day, my half brother learned that not only is the witch doctor is as strong as he is but more cunning and deadly in a fight, yet they still treated each other as equals no matter who was stronger. Suddenly the door by the kitchen opened up to reveal four more adults. "Frohe Weihnachten!" Valerica's foster dad, a man who had bright blue eyes and graying black hair, Adalmar Fleischer called out merrily before his daughter hugged him. "Merry Christmas mates!" A very tan man said with a silly grin; his arm wrapped around his wife's waist. This was Hunter and Talia Nguyen, both very friendly people. Saccha's dad is a bit of a goofball while his wife was nice and calm. "Merry Christmas, sorry that we are a bit late we had to pick up the Nguyen's." Bryan Hughes explained as he ran a hand through his brown hair, green eyes dancing with mirth. "We keep forgetting that they don't have a bloody key to get here." "No we do, it's just my husband keeps misplacing it." Mrs. Nguyen huffed as said husband grinned sheepishly. "Here, let me show you to your rooms." Delaney suggested while guiding the parents up to the fourth floor. "Well now I see where Saccha gets her looks from." My boyfriend said with a chuckle. "And her goofball antics." I added with a laugh but let out a yelp when my Aussie teammate threw an onion at the back of my head. "Can it you bludger and help me with dinner!" I just rolled my eyes and started to help prepare the meal.

Once the both of us were done Bon, Shiemi and Delaney helped set up the table before the entire household was eating and it was pretty funny. With so many people in the small kitchen/dining area, people were sitting on either the ground, the couches, or if they were lucky the actual table (which Delaney said the parents and Mephisto could claim with finality so no one argued); the rest of us just stood and ate. Everyone was having a good time especially when Saccha and her dad were cracking jokes left and right while the rest of the DSS and my brother's team told funny stories. Then when someone brought up the story of Iris, Valerica, Saccha and I dancing while singing _Don't Trust Me _by _3OH!3_ Delaney disappeared in thin air before popping back up with her camera and cables in hand a minute later; an evil smile on her face as she set it up so that everyone could see on the wide screen TV. The four of us just started to turn red in the face as we watched ourselves on screen. Saccha was wearing her favorite _Little Mermaid _pajamas as she sang into a spatula before scrambling some eggs; Valerica was wearing a long sleeved black shirt that said "Bite Me" and black sweatpants along with a pair of sunglasses instead of her goggles as she poured drinks for everyone; Iris had a pair of Pac Man pajama pants and a black tank top on as she swayed her hips as she cook the bacon, her tail and wings twitching to the beat of the song; and me? Well I was wearing nothing but a pair of mesh shorts that hung low on my hips to the point that people could see a hint of my bright red boxers underneath; and I was the only one singing the main lyrics while the girls sang the choruses as I made pancakes.

_**~Shush girl…**_

_**Shut your lips**_

_**Do the Helen Keller**_

_**And talk with your hips~**_

_Dear God just kill me now. _I thought as I watched myself on screen sing this with the most sinful, seductive tone and the most mischievous look on my face to an equally seductive and playful Saccha who was next to me at the time. At the corner of my eye though I saw Bon's face begin to heat up while his eyes darkened with desire. When he caught me staring at him he just smirked before pulling me closer to him. "You are so lucky that we have guests over or I would be taking you to our room to test out that sound proofing spell Delaney put on it." He whispered huskily in my ear as my entire body shivered with excitement. Yeah, after the first time Bon and I made love Delaney put a spell on my door so that every time I lock it my room becomes sound proof; since unfortunately she and Amaimon had walked into the house while we were in the middle of it and could hear us (mostly me) from the first floor. However, Bon and I never really used it since we always waited until we had the house to ourselves since it was a bit disturbing to have your friends in the house when that sort of thing happens. "Maybe later love." I murmured with a wink before kissing him on the cheek. After the humiliating video was over Iris suggested that we started to open up presents, so after the parents went upstairs to retrieve theirs' we took turns opening gifts. The girls got me a new guitar case for my Fender, Shura got me a new set of guitar picks, Yukio and Shiemi got me a scrap book and a camera to record new memories, Shima, Izumo, Konekomaru and Paku got me a bunch of CDs of my favorite bands, and Mephisto and Amaimon gave me two new swords. Bon told me to close my eyes when he went to give me my present from him and when I did I felt him clasp something around my neck. "You can open your eyes now." He said and when I did to look at what he put on me tears came to my eyes. It was a silver chained necklace that had a sapphire cut into the shape of a music note as its pendant. "Ryuji…Thank you." I said with a tearful smile before hugging and kissing my boyfriend. I then placed my present for him in his hands. When he opened it a smile broke out on his face as he pulled out my gift: a black beaded rosary with a silver Celtic cross at the end of it. "I love it." He said sincerely as he put it in his pocket before kissing me back.

"All right! Now it's my turn to give Dee-Chan her present!" Amaimon said as he practically bounced over to the tree to retrieve a small gift and an evelope; Delaney being forever amused by my half brother's rare showings of childish glee (that wasn't related to slaughtering demons). The witch doctor just took it gently from him and unwrapped it to reveal a small black jewelry box and tore open the envelope before opening the box. I could already feel the grin etching itself on my face as she opened the note and read its contents out loud:

"Dear Dee-Chan,

When I met you the first time I was a hamster, thanks to my brother, and you were the first person to actually treat me nicely even though it was quite obvious I was not a normal hamster and this made me curious about you. With every visit brother made to see you I watched as you slowly transformed from this teenager who had to deal with the harsh reality on her own to a young woman who could take on anything that came her way thanks to her friends. When I was restored to my original form my curiosity for you grew when I felt the raw power of your being through our connection with nature and before I knew it I was dying to see what your real form was like and even though you don't like what you really look like, I still thought you were amazing once I saw it. At that time I didn't know I had already fallen for you but when you said that you loved me too I finally realized it but I had a hard time thinking of a way to tell you so that you would believe me. When you first kissed me I wanted to tell you then and there but you died in my arms and I was devastated. I became determined though when my brother reminded me that I could bring you back and for two whole days I sat there by your resting place as I healed your body and for the first time ever I prayed, I prayed with my entire being that you would come back. So when you appeared during the middle of the fight with Baal I nearly cried with joy and I was beyond happy when I was able to kiss you again. From then on our relationship grew and after a few months we became official mates but since you were raised by humans I also wanted to do this the traditional way for you. So I am asking you in this note since I know I wouldn't be able to say this without screwing something up:

Delaney Elizabeth Galveston, will you marry me?"

By the end of the letter the witch was stuttering the last line, choking on tears as Amaimon opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a single emerald stone on it. "Y-yes Amaimon, I will marry you." She said with the brightest smile before he slipped the ring on her left hand. "Can you tell me the surprise now?" My half brother asked with hopeful eyes as she nodded her head. "What's her surprise?" I heard Iris asked Shura, Saccha and Valerica softly. The three just shrug to show that they didn't know either but all four narrowed their eyes on me when I couldn't contain the shit eating grin from my face any longer. Out of all our friends only Bon and I knew what the surprise was since Delaney only trusted us with keeping this a secret. The four girls then turned their eyes onto Delaney as she grabbed Amaimon's hand and pressed it gently on the small bump that was concealed by her shirt. "I'm pregnant Amaimon. You're going to be a dad." She said softly as his eyes widen with surprise. "I'm going to be a dad?" He repeated with awe before a silly grin broke out on his face. All the girls in the room started to squeal when he hugged her close to him before kissing the witch passionately. "So are you goink to vait until zee babee iz born before gettink married?" Valerica asked as the two full demons thought about it. "No, I think we should get married first before the baby comes. I'm only three weeks in." Delaney stated. "So maybe in the next two months we should set a date." "Brother would you be the best man for our wedding?" Amaimon asked Mephisto as the demon principal looked at him with genuine surprise. "Of course, it would be an honor." He said with a true smile. "Iris would you be the maid of honor?" Delaney asked as our British teammate nodded her head rapidly. The witch then whispered something in Amaimon's ear and then looked at me and Shura when he nodded. "Rin, Shura, would you like to be the godparents?" She asked bashfully as mine and Shura's jaws dropped. "Yes!" We both said in unison before we all laughed.

So when nine months went by, Delaney and Amaimon got married, Yukio proposed to Shiemi, Izumo and Shima were expecting their own child, and Bon and I were also engaged (since thankfully same sex couples can get married in New England **(1)**). Now the lot of us were in the waiting room of the Vatican hospital as Delaney went through labor. Exorcists/doctors were running around doing various things. However it started to piss me off when I heard some of them talk badly about my half sister-in-law and her husband and it didn't help that they were glaring at our group either from across the hall.

"What is the Grigori thinking letting those monsters in here?"

"That child is going to be the death of us all."

"It shouldn't be allowed to live."

I was so fucking close to killing one of the bastards when my other half brother put a hand on my shoulder calmly but when I went to look at him I saw murderous rage in his green eyes. "Gentlemen, I suggest that if you want to leave here with all limbs intact, I advise that you quit talking about my family." He stated coldly as they all paled. "Y-Yes Sir Pheles!" One squeaked before they all scattered. That's when Delaney's doctor came out. "Mrs. Galveston **(2) **has asked that the godparents come in." She said with a smile as Shura and I followed her. "Breathe Rin; ya look like yer going to pass out." My long time mentor laughed as I weakly chuckled. "Sorry, I'm just so excited to meet my godchild. I wonder if it's a boy or a girl." Delaney didn't want to know what gender the baby was since she wanted it to be a surprise so no one knew what gender the baby was. When we entered the room that Delaney and Amaimon, who refused to leave his wife's side, occupied for the last 13 hours we met a wonderful sight. Amaimon was in the hospital bed as he held his exhausted mate in his arms while Delaney held their newborn child. I couldn't help but noticed that the blanket the baby was wrapped in was pink. "It's a girl?" I asked softly so I wouldn't scare the newborn. My sister-in-law just nodded her head with a smile. I couldn't help but let out an "Awww" when I saw a tiny hand grab my half brother's finger when he went to pat her head. "She has a strong grip." The Earth King mused as he gently pried his finger from his daughter's grasp. "Rin would you like to hold her?" Delaney asked and giggled when I grinned like an idiot. Gently taking the bundle of new life, I took this time to study her for the first time. She had little fuzz balls of black hair on her head and slightly pointy ears but what made me gasp were her eyes; they were both different colors! Her left eye was blue while her right was silver. "She's beautiful; what are you going to name her?" I asked as the two thought it over. "Samantha; we'll name her after her grandmother." Amaimon said after a while as Delaney stared at him with awe before she smiled. "Samantha Alice Galveston it is then." The witch murmured as her eye lids grew heavy. As she fell asleep in my half brother's arms, Shura and I just cooed over our goddaughter and when she let out a giggle at us I knew then that my life was only going to get better.

And I can't wait for it either.

_**Yes this is the end folks. I am finally done with **__**My Redemption**__** and to be honest this took a lot out of me haha. However I had much fun writing this and I am thankful to you my readers for loving it so much. I am now currently thinking about writing another series involving Rin's original character Night from **__**The Miyama-Uguisu Mansion Incident**__**. It's going to be something along the lines of what happened after the one-shot and what he did with himself; I will probably have him meet Rin the crew too but I still have to work out a few things. I will also start writing an original story but I don't know if I will post it or not since I am still debating on it.**_

**(1**) **The six states that allow it are: Connecticut, Iowa, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, New York, and Vermont.**

**(2) Since Amaimon doesn't have a last name they both took Delaney's. **


End file.
